VACACIONES DE CASTIGO
by sisita malfoy
Summary: Por una pelea, algunos Gryffindor y Slytherin tendrán que convivir durante todas las vacaciones. Surgirá algo bueno entre cierta castaña y cierto rubio oxigenado o terminarán matándose entre sí. Ven, te invito a descubrirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola yo soy sisi y aquí les dejo una historia que se me ocurrió en vacaciones, es la primera que publico, espero que no esté tan mal, díganme que está bien y que mal, critiquen mi historia positivamente para ir mejorando plis, si les gusta seguiré publicando más capítulos gracias, byebye. =D**

**DE VACACIONES Y UN CASTIGO**

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL CASTIGO**

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su oficina disfrutando de un delicioso zumo de calabaza. Era una hermosa mañana. La última antes de cerrar el ciclo escolar. En ese momento sentía una paz absoluta. Por fin habían terminado con el señor tenebroso. Más el sabía que esa paz no duraría mucho tiempo, y no precisamente por que esperara "El regreso de Voldemort", sino por…

-Toc, toc, toc.

Lo sabía pensó el sabio hombre antes de responder: -¡Adelante!

-Profesor, encontré a estos seis alumnos peleando nuevamente y esta vez- dijo mirándolos recriminatoriamente – se han pasado de la raya.

- Gracias profesora McGonagall, yo hablaré con ellos- dijo el Director

-Con su permiso señor- dijo la profesora saliendo del despacho

-Siéntense muchachos- dijo el director bastante calmado, señalando seis bancas enfrente suyo –Y puedo saber que paso esta vez…Señorita Granger

Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior asintió con la cabeza y dijo -Por supuesto profesor todo comenzó cuando…

_FLASHBACK _

_Harry, Hermione y Ron llegaron temprano al gran comedor para desayunar. Después de todo, ese era su último desayuno en sexto año. Se sentaron en sus lugares favoritos, justo en medio de la mesa de Gryffindor. _

_-¿Chicos que van a hacer en las vacaciones?- pregunto Hermione_

_-Pues yo la voy a pasar como siempre en la Madriguera-dijo Ron-Y Harry vendrá conmigo, ya no es necesario que regrese a casa de los Dursley_

_-Si- contestó Harry alegremente – ¿y tú que vas a hacer Hermione? _

_-Pues iré con mis padres, tengo mucho que no los veo – dijo Hermione_

_-Está bien-dijo Ron -igual puedes venir unos días antes de iniciar el próximo curso a la madriguera, ya sabes, para comprar los libros y uniformes para el próximo año_

_-Sí, ahí estaré, gracias Ron- dijo Hermione sonriendo- chicos voy a regresar unos libros a la biblioteca- dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie – luego nos ve…_

_-PLAFF_

_Hermione Granger se estrelló contra alguien y tiró todos sus libros._

_-Lo siento- dijo Hermione agachándose a recoger sus libros_

_-vaya, vaya, pero si es la torpe rata de biblioteca- dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy arrastrando las palabras_

_-Déjala en paz Malfoy- dijeron Harry y Ron poniéndose de pie al escuchar la voz de Malfoy _

_-Ustedes cállense cara rajada y tomatón, que a ustedes nadie les pidió su opinión- dijo Pansy Parkinson que estaba a un lado del rubio_

_-A ti nadie te pidió la tuya cara de bulldog-dijo Ron con la cara tan roja como su cabello _

_-Mira estúpido pobretón tú no le hablas así a Pansy –dijo Blaise Zabinni _

_-Yo le hablo como quiero- dijo Ron acercándose amenazante al moreno _

_-¡Chicos, chicos, basta ya! No pierdan su tiempo peleando con esta basura-dijo Hermione mirando de arriba abajo a los tres Slytherin enfrente suyo _

_-¿Basura Granger? Pero si aquí la única basura sangre sucia eres tú -dijo Draco venenosamente _

_Inesperadamente, tanto para los Gryffindor como los Slytherin, Hermione se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia su mesa. Ahí había diferentes tipos de postres. Miró todos y se decidió por un delicioso pastel de chocolate. Tomó el pastel completo y camino hacia donde estaban parados los cinco chicos. Hermione se paró justo enfrente de Malfoy y le sonrió. El chico mostró una cara de completa confusión, pero pronto salió de ella al sentir algo en su pecho. Sí, Hermione había embarrado en pastel en la camisa del chico._

_-Ahora si Malfoy, ¿Quién parece salido de la basura?-dijo Hermione caminando con sus libros hacia la salida_

_-Esta si me la pagas Granger- Draco agarró de la mesa de Hufflepuff una jarra con jugo de uva y se la lanzó a la chica, pero esta se agachó y todo calló a unos alumnos de Hufflepuff_

_Estos se levantaron y gritaron -¡Guerra de comida! _

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-…y eso fue lo que pasó señor- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos

-Ya veo- dijo Dumbledore mirando a los seis chicos detrás de sus gafas de media luna con una preocupante lentitud. –le creo señorita Granger, le creo.

Los tres Gryffindor asintieron con una sonrisa y Ron habló – ¿entonces señor, ya podemos retirarnos?

-No señor Weasley, yo no he dicho que no vayan a tener un castigo, ¿o sí?

-Entonces señor que tenemos que…

-Como ustedes sabrán-dijo Dumbledore interrumpiendo a Ron – a partir de ahora los padres de los señores Zabinni, Malfoy y Parkinson no estarán con ellos, y al ser menores de edad, no pueden regresar a sus casas solos. Y ahora que la guerra terminó, los tres quedaron bajo la protección de la orden. Y ustedes forman parte de la orden cierto.

-Oh, no señor. No estará pensando que…-dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente

-Así es señorita Granger, tendrán a sus compañeros de visita durante las vacaciones, yo me encargaré de informar a sus padres.

-¡¡Que!!Jamás- dijeron los seis jóvenes a unísono

- Miren jóvenes, los hemos encontrado peleando ya varias veces y éstas peleas tienen que terminar, de lo contrario-dijo mirando seriamente a cada uno de los jóvenes -Me temo que Hogwarts nos los podrá recibir el año que viene

-Pero profesor...-dijo Ron

-Ustedes eligen, además, como siempre he dicho, es necesaria la unión entre las casas. Y quienes mejor que ustedes para poner el ejemplo- dijo el director con una sonrisa en su rostro – entonces muchachos

Los seis chicos estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, que más bien parecieron horas. Hasta que una castaña se decidió a hablar.

-Está bien profesor-dijo Hermione mirando fijamente al director

-perfecto señorita Granger, ¿Y ustedes jóvenes aceptan?-dijo Dumbledore mirando a los cinco chicos restantes

-Acepto- Todos voltearon a ver a la misma persona. Inesperadamente para todos, el segundo en aceptar fue Draco Malfoy, que miraba distraído hacia algún punto en la pared.

-Acepto

-Acepto

-Acepto

-Acepto

-Muy bien jóvenes entonces, la señorita Parkinson irá con el señor Potter, el señor Zabinni con el señor Weasley y el señor Malfoy con la señorita Granger. Ahora es mejor que vayan a terminar de recoger sus cosas que el tren sale en dos horas.

-Si señor-dijeron los jóvenes

-¿Profesor, ya nos podemos retirar?-preguntó Hermione

- Si señorita Granger, que disfruten sus vacaciones- dijo mirando sonriente a los silenciosos jóvenes que salían de su despacho. Sabía que algo bueno surgiría de esas vacaciones.


	2. LA TORTURA COMIENZA

**Hola soy yo otra vez, gracias por sus comentarios de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hicieron, me animan a escribir más, trataré de corregir esos problemillas en la ortografía en los siguientes capítulos istharneko, gracias también a Maruuchiss y .Chan por sus reviews ****que disfruten el Fic =D**

**CAPÍTULO 2: LA TORTURA COMIENZA **

-Jajajajaja…No lo puedo creer, así que tienen que pasar las vacaciones con los slytherin- dijo Ginny botada de la risa

-Pues si hermanita, pero yo no sé porque te ríes tanto, porque tú y yo vivimos en la misma casa, por lo tanto, tú también tienes que convivir con ellos – dijo Ron con una sonrisa de triunfo- además a Pansy Parkinson le toca en nuestra casa y al ser tú la única niña en la casa tendrás que compartir tú habitación con ella

-¡Qué! – Paró de reírse Ginny – ni loca, noooo esa mortífaga no duerme conmigo, que tal si me intenta matar o algo así, que se duerma en la tina del baño o algo, conmigo jamás

-Bueno, bueno ya mejor le paran –dijo Hermione metiéndose en la discusión de los dos hermanos – eso lo arreglan después, ahorita tenemos que arreglar nuestros baúles si no quieren que nos deje el tren

-Está bien – dijeron los hermanos a unísono

* * *

-¡Pansy! Ya apúrate – grito Blaise en la estación del tren

-¡Voy!- dijo la chica jalando dos enormes baúles y tres maletas pequeñas

-No sé cómo puedes traer tantas cosas, dame eso- dijo Draco quitándole un baúl

- dame yo también te ayudo- dijo Blaise tomando el otro baúl y una maleta pequeña

-Gracias chicos – dijo la morena sonriente

Los tres Slytherins subieron al tren y se sentaron en un vagón, no muy alejado al del trío dorado.

-Ay Draco, de verdad te voy a extrañar en las vacaciones- dijo Pansy abrazándolo – a Blaise por lo menos lo voy a ver pero a ti no

-Si Pan, yo también – dijo Draco – ojalá que a esos estúpidos Gryffindors se les ocurra juntarse en las vacaciones

-Ojalá que si – dijo Blaise – no creo que el trío dorado dure tanto tiempo separado

-Ni yo- dijo Draco

* * *

-Ron ya despierta- dijo Hermione moviendo a Ron

-Que, que, que pasa- se levantó Ron apresurado

-Nada Ron, solo que ya llegamos – dijo Hermione sonriendo

-A bueno- el pelirrojo adormilado, tomó su baúl y salió del vagón

* * *

-¡Muchachos, muchachos! ¡Por aquí! – gritaba Molly Weasley alzando una mano

-Mamá hola- dijeron Ron y Ginny a unísono

-Hola señora Weasley- dijeron Harry y Hermione

-Hola muchachos – dijo la señora sonriente

-Oye mamá…- comenzó a decir Ron- antes de venir, el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo…

-Si, si, si hijo me lo dijo Dumbledore, una misión de la orden ¿verdad?– dijo Molly – ¿dónde están los dos muchachos?

-Pues no lo sé – dijo Ron mirando hacia todos lados hasta que divisó al grupo de Slytherins bajando del tren – aaa allá están – dijio señalándolos

* * *

-Ay Pansy de verdad que no debiste traer tantas cosas, en la mini ratonera Weasley no va a caber ni siquiera uno de tus baúles- dijo Draco rodando los ojos

-Hablando de ratonera, allá están los ratones – dijo Blaise señalando al grupo de cabezas rojizas

-Pues vamos- dijo Pansy caminando la dirección señalada por Blaise

* * *

-Y aquí comienza la tortura – dijo Ron

-Buenas tardes señora – dijeron Blaise y Pansy educadamente para sorpresa de todos

-Hola muchachos bueno, pues ya que estamos todos, vámonos- dijo la Señora Weasley – ¿Hermione no vienes?

-No gracias señora, mis padres ya me están esperando afuera- dijo Hermione – nos vemos chicos, vámonos Malfoy

Draco comenzó a caminar detrás de Hermione y todos los miraron silenciosamente desaparecer por el andén.

-Pobre Hermione – dijo Ron

-Pobre Draco – dijo Pansy

Y al igual que los dos jóvenes salieron por el andén

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Londres muggle, dos jóvenes con vestimentas de brujos caminaban hacia afuera de la estación.

-Que me ves- Gritó Draco enojado a un niño que lo veía raro

-¡Malfoy!

-¡Qué! – dijo el rubio – que no ves como nos miran

-Pues si Malfoy, por si no lo notaste aquí no es muy normal ver a dos personas con capas, túnicas y baúles cargando - dijo Hermione rodando los ojos

-¡Y ustedes que me ven idiotas tengo monos en la cara o que!- le dijo a dos muchachos que pasaban

-¡Malfoy! escúchame bien, si vas a estar en mi casa tienes que actuar como una persona normal ok, primero, no quiero que hagas comentarios groseros hacia las personas ni las cosas muggles, segundo, vamos a estar en el Londres muggle así que, te tienes que vestir como un muggle, no puedes andar con esas feas capas negras ni nada por el estilo, asustas a la gente y tercero, no se te ocurra siquiera hablarle mal a mis papás, entendido – dijo Hermione tomando aire por lo rápido que habló– haces alguna de estas cosas mal y te mató

- Escúchame tu a mi Granger, primero yo voy a hacer los comentarios que yo quiera, segundo no tengo ropa muggle así que me voy a vestir como quiera y tercero yo decido si quiero hablarle bien a tus papás o no, entendido – dijo Draco imitando a Hermione

-No Malfoy no vas a…-

-¿Pequeñita? – dijo un hombre detrás de Hermione

-¡Papá!- dijo Hermione abrazándolo

-Pero que escena más cursi- susurro Draco

-¿Cómo has estado hija? – dijo él señor soltando a Hermione

-bien papá gracias

-Que bueno hija, ¿Y este es el muchacho que nos dijo en la carta él profesor Dumbledore?- pregunto el hombre ceñudo

-Si papá, él es Malfoy, mi compañero-

-Mucho gusto señor, Draco Malfoy – dijo Draco cortésmente estirando una mano

-Draco, ¿así que sólo compañeros eh?- dijo él hombre mirando a Hermione aún con el ceño fruncido

-si papá- dijo Hermione poniéndose roja – ¿y mamá?- dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente

– no pudo venir, le surgió una cita en el dentista de último momento, no sabes todo el trabajo que hemos tenido con la nueva sucursal, pero seguramente ya está en casa, ¿nos vamos muchachos?

-Si papá, pero donde está el carro- pegunto la chica mirando a todos lados

-Aquí está, te presento el nuevo bebe de la colección de autos Granger - dijo señalando un BMW M3 blanco convertible que estaba estacionado en frente suyo.

-Wow papá ahora si te luciste- dijo Hermione admirando el coche- cuando lo compraste

-Hace una semana hija, ¿te gusta?

-Si papá está increíble

-¿Y a ti que te parece Draco?

-Asombroso señor- dijo Draco de verdad sorprendido, _estas cosas que los muggles usan para transportarse son extrañas, pero ésta en verdad es elegante, definitivamente, algún día voy a tener una _pensó Draco

- Bueno que esperan suban sus cosas y vámonos- dijo él señor Granger

-Vamos Malfoy- dijo la castaña acercándose a la cajuela para guardar sus cosas – sube tus cosas

-No me digas que hacer – dijo Draco subiendo su baúl a la cajuela

-Listo papá- dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta del copiloto para subirse

-Hija, porque no dejas a Draco irse adelante, como es más alto puede que no quepa bien atrás-

-No gracias papá si cabe, que se vaya atrás – dijo la castaña

-Hija no seas mal educada obedece

-Ash- dijo Hermione enojada cuando iba a cambiarse de lugar pasó por un lado de Draco que le susurró –Si obedece Granger

Hermione furiosa se subió en la parte de atrás del coche y azotó la puerta.

Draco nunca se había subido a un coche pero vio como abrió la puerta Hermione así que imitó sus movimientos para abrir y cerrar la puerta.

- Draco ponte el cinturón- dijo él señor Granger

-Si señor- pero Draco no sabía a qué se refería así que volteo a ver a Hermione como pidiendo ayuda

-Si Draco ponte el cinturón- dijo Hermione maliciosa – déjame, yo te ayudo – Hermione se acercó a Draco, tomó el cinturón y lo abrochó, luego lo jaló de arriba dejando bastante apretado

-Granger quedó muy apretado – dijo Draco todo aplastado

- No Draco es normal, es para que no ocurra ningún accidente- dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras se abrochaba su cinturón.

-Listos vámonos- dijo el señor Granger

El camino a la casa fue bastante largo y silencioso una hora escuchando únicamente los éxitos de Frank Sinatra. Cuando llegaron a la casa un mayordomo les abrió la puerta del coche y él señor Granger y Hermione bajaron. Pero faltaba alguien.

-Señor se siente bien, porque no se baja – preguntó el mayordomo a Draco

Hermione lo miró y estalló en carcajadas al ver a Draco todo morado intentando bajar – Carlo déjalo yo lo ayudó- dijo Hermione entre risas acercándosele para desabrocharle el cinturón

-Ups Draco creo que si quedó un poco apretado- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos – bueno ni modo, bájate ya

-Me las vas a pagar Granger – dijo Draco entre dientes

-¿Papá me puedes abrir la cajuela para sacar las cosas?- dijo Hermione ignorando a Draco

-Señorita despreocúpese, ahorita yo subiré sus cosas a las habitaciones- dijo el mayordomo

-Gracias Carlo – dijo Hermione sonriente

Draco estaba furioso por lo del cinturón, había estado toda una hora de lo más incómodo por culpa de Hermione. Se bajó del carro y volteó a ver la casa por primera vez. Era una casa realmente bonita. Era grande y con muchos cristales, tenía paredes blancas y fuentes de un estilo minimalista. Jamás pensé que la rata de biblioteca viviera en una casa así. No está mal, nada mal. Y yo que pensé que vivía en una ratonera igual que el Weasel. Pensó Draco.

-Malfoy…Malfoy… ¡MALFOY REACCIONA!,- dijo Hermione zarandeando al rubio

-No me toques asquerosa – dijo Draco enojado

-Bueno pues si me hicieras caso cuando te hablo no te tocaría – dijo Hermione bruscamente – Entra ya-

-Si si como digas- dijo Draco caminando hacia la entrada

Draco miro el lugar impresionado por dentro la casa era realmente muy espaciosa y luminosa, estaba decorada de manera muy fina, se respiraba paz en el lugar. En la puerta los esperaba una muchacha regordeta.

-Señorita Hermione, Señor, buenas noches, señorita Hermione su madre los espera en el comedor para cenar- dijo la joven sonriente

-Gracias Paty- dijo Hermione caminando hacia el comedor, en la punta de la mesa se encontraba ya sentado el señor Granger y a su derecha Helen Granger, la madre de Hermione. La señora se encontraba leyendo un libro concentrada hasta que Hermione dijo - ¡Mamá!- y se acercó a abrazarla

-Hola mi cielo- se levantó la señora para corresponderle el abrazo. Tenía unos 45 años, cabello castaño oscuro y unos hermosos ojos miel iguales a los de su hija. -¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

-Bien mami gracias-

-Que bueno hija, pero mira que flaca estas, no has estado comiendo bien verdad, siempre que regresas del colegio vienes con unos kilos menos- decía la señora mirándola de manera reprobatoria

-Hay mamá sabes que si como bien, siempre he estado igual- dijo Hermione

-Bueno eso espero hija, ¿este es él muchacho de la carta hija?- pregunto mirando a Draco

-Si mamá él es…

-Draco Malfoy señora, mucho gusto – dijo Draco tomando la mano de la señora y besándola suavemente

-Hay pero que muchacho tan lindo, pareces un príncipe de cuento corazón- dijo Helen Granger sonrojándose – pues bueno muchachos siéntense, vamos a cenar, en un momento más tendrán tu habitación preparada Draco, seguro vienen muertos del viaje

-Si señora gracias- dijo Draco cortésmente

-¿Y porque nunca me habías platicado de Draco hija?, yo sólo conozco a Harry y a Ron, ¿Por qué nunca había venido Draco?- pregunto Helen mientras Paty, (la muchacha que abrió la puerta) servía la comida

-Pues porque Malfoy y yo no somos…

-De la misma casa en Hogwarts- terminó de decir Draco

-Normalmente, tus amigos son de acuerdo a tu casa mamá y Malfoy está en Slytherin

-Pues eso de las casas es una tontería- dijo Helen –Y porque se hablan por sus apellidos

-Por lo mismo de las casas señora, es la costumbre del colegio - dijo Draco

-Pues no quiero que se hablen así, parecen como si se odiaran o algo así

-Y no sabe cuánta razón tiene- murmuro Draco para si mismo, pero Hermione alcanzó a escuchar y le dio un codazo – ¡Auch!

-Perdón Dracoo, ¿me pasas la sal?- dijo Hermione echándole una mirada de odio

-Claro Hermionee, aquí tienes – dijo Draco correspondiendo la mirada

-Mucho mejor – dijo la señora contenta tomando una cucharada de su sopa

Después de eso la cena continuó callada, hasta que todos terminaron de cenar.

-Hermione ¿por qué no llevas a Draco a su habitación?, es la que está enfrente de la tuya- dijo Helen

-Si mamá, vamos Malf…digo Draco- dijo Hermione

Draco y Hermione subieron las escaleras y se detuvieron en la entrada de una habitación.

-Este es tu cuarto Malfoy, ahí está el baño–dijo señalando una puerta -buenas noches

Y sin más la Gryffindor se metió en la habitación de enfrente cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Ya en su habitación la castaña comenzó a desempacar sus cosas, guardó todo, se puso la pijama y se quedó viendo la televisión hasta que cayó tranquilamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero en la habitación de enfrente, los sueños de cierto rubio no eran tan tranquilos.

**STOP Quiero aclarar una cosita antes de que se vayan hay una parte en la que Pansy le dice a Draco que lo va a extrañar, no se gustan ni nada por el estilo, sólo son muy buenos amigos como pueden ser Harry y Hermione, pero no hay ni nunca hubo nada entre ellos va. Aclarado ese punto nos me voy bye bye besitos. **


	3. SUEÑOS

_**¡Hola otra vez! Mil gracias por sus reviews me encanta saber que les guste mi historia, pero la verdad no sé cómo responder los reviews por eso por aquí resolveré sus duditas. La verdad si tenía pensado poner un poco de Ginny/Blaise pero será más adelante, todo a su tiempo y una cosita más, la próxima actualización va a ser el sábado, no creo que antes porque ya entré a la escuela y mis maestros me torturan con muchísimo trabajo. **_

_**Bueno sin más aquí les dejó un capítulo cortito, byebye =D**_

**CAPÍTULO 3: SUEÑOS **

_Draco iba corriendo entre los cadáveres, cientos de maldiciones volaban por los aires, Malfoy´s Mannor estaba deshecha. Normalmente Draco Malfoy era un chico frío y sin sentimientos pero en estos momentos estaba asustado, muy asustado. Estaba buscando a sus padres entre todo el gentío más nos los veía. _

_De pronto algo lo detuvo. Escucho un grito desgarrador. Supo perfectamente de quien era la voz. Él rubio subió las escaleras y se asomó sigiloso en el despacho de su padre. En él se encontraban sus papás. Más al ver como se encontraban hubiera preferido no haberlos visto nunca. En el suelo sin vida, se encontraba la persona más importante de su vida, su madre. Su padre también se encontraba en el suelo junto a su madre, la abrazaba con fuerza mientras lloraba como un niño._

_-¡Eres una maldita asesina, cómo pudiste hacerle esto, era tu hermana!-gritaba Lucius Malfoy fuera de sí_

_-Ella se atrevió a traicionar al Lord tenía que pagarlo al igual que tú- dijo ella- Avada Kedavra_

_El cuerpo sin vida de Lucius Malfoy cayó junto al de su esposa. Muertos. Ambos estaban muertos._

-¡NOOOO!- se levantó Draco sudoroso, había tenido esa pesadilla…otra vez. Desde la muerte de sus padres no había dejado de soñar eso. Si tan solo los hubiera ayudado. Una lágrima solitaria salió de sus ojos grises. No él no podía llorar. Se limpio la lágrima con furia y miró el reloj. 4:00 AM. _Genial ahora estaré despierto hasta que se haga de día._ Pero el rechinido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Una castaña despeinada y algo adormilada entraba por la puerta.

-Malfoy estás bien – dijo la chica con voz baja

-Si Granger, a que viniste- dijo Draco molesto

-Pues escuché un grito y pensé que te había pasado algo- dijo la chica

-Pues no andes pensando, no tengo nada así que vete, me quiero dormir

-Eres un mal agradecido Malfoy, no sé porque me preocupe por ti –dijo la castaña enojada- y ya deja de hacer ruido que despiertas a los demás- dijo saliendo de la habitación

-Si lo que digas Granger- y así Draco Malfoy estuvo despierto con sus pensamientos hasta el día siguiente.

***********

Hermione despertó y miró el reloj, 7:30 AM. Salió de su habitación y se acercó a la puerta de enfrente. Nada, no se escuchaba nada. Seguro él rubio seguía dormido. Perfecto tenía tiempo para bañarse con calma. Entró al baño y abrió el agua caliente de la tina. Mientras se llenaba se sacó la ropa y agregó burbujas al agua. Vainilla, ese era su aroma favorito. La castaña se metió a la tina y cerró los ojos. Le encantaba bañarse, la relajaba. Tomó un libro y pronto se enfrasco en su lectura. Tanto que no escuchó el rechinido de la puerta al abrir.

************

Enojo. Una palabra que describía el humor del rubio en estos momentos era enojo. Draco Malfoy estaba de verdad enojado. Después de despertarse a las 4:00 AM no había vuelto a pegar el ojo. Se levantó de la cama y se miró en el espejo. Se veía cansado. Desde hace dos meses no podía dormir en paz. La muerte de sus padres no lo dejaba en paz. Su reflejo le mostraba a un muchacho de casi 17 años ojeroso y cansado. Ya estaba harto.

Salió de su cuarto y se metió al baño. Olía a vainilla. Volteó a la tina y se encontró con una escena que jamás esperó ver. Hermione se estaba bañando. Sus rizos estaban esparcidos por toda el agua. Las burbujas cubrían su cuerpo, lo único que salía del agua eran sus hombros pecosos, su cabeza y sus manos. Hermione estaba concentrada leyendo un libro. Draco no pudo desaprovechar el momento para molestar a la castaña.

- No lo puedo creer Granger, hasta cuando te bañas estás leyendo, eres toda una rata de biblioteca-

-¡Malfoy! Que carajos haces aquí ¡Salte!- dijo Hermione soltando el libro hundiéndose más en el agua

-Buenos días a tí también Granger, pues si no querías que nadie entrara al baño hubieras puesto el pestillo

- ¡Lárgate ya!- gritó Hermione

-No- dijo Draco calmadamente – yo también necesito el baño

- Por lo menos date la vuelta para ponerme la toalla- dijo Hermione resignada

-No- volvió a decir él rubio

-¡Voltéate ya!- gritó la castaña

-Uy que Genio- dijo Draco dándose la vuelta lentamente

Hermione se envolvió en la toalla y antes de salir del baño escuchó que arrastrando las palabras les dijo.

-Bonitas piernas Granger, deberías usar falda más seguido

-Idiota, como se le ocurre entrar así al baño, no lo soporto – dijo Hermione azotando la puerta de su cuarto furiosa. Se vistió rápidamente. Se puso un pantalón de mezclilla clara, una playera roja varias tallas más grande y unos tenis del mismo color. Se recogió el cabello en una trenza y salió de su habitación. Bajó y se encontró a sus papás desayunando.

-Buenos días- dijo Hermione

-Buenos días hija como dormiste -

-Muy bien - _Excepto porque me desperté a las 4 de la mañana por culpa de Malfoy_ pensó Hermione – ¿y ustedes?

-Bien también ¿y Draco?- pregunto Helen

-Ahorita baja, se está bañando supongo-

-Buenos días- dijo Draco que recién llegaba

-Buenos días – dijeron el Sr. Y la Sra. Granger a unísono –siéntate Draco –dijo Helen

-Sí, gracias señora- dijo Draco sentándose junto a Hermione

-¿y qué planes tienen para hoy muchachos?- pregunto Helen

-Pues pensábamos ir al centro comercial, como Draco es de familia de magos no tiene mucha ropa normal- dijo Hermione

- Está bien - dijo él Sr. Granger mirando a Draco de arriba abajo, llevaba pantalones y camisa negros y una capa del mismo color –Porque así vestido parece que vas a asaltar a alguien

-¡Patrick!- dijo la Sra. Granger – no seas grosero

Hermione volteo a ver a Draco y soltó una carcajada, este la fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo siento Draco-

Draco forzó una sonrisa y dijo – no hay problema

-¿Y en que se van a ir cielo? – pregunto el Sr. Granger

-No tengo idea, ¿No nos pueden llevar?- pregunto Hermione

-No creo, yo tengo cita en el dentista en quince minutos y tu papá en media hora, ahorita de hecho ya vamos para allá- dijo Helen

-Cielo, hoy es tu día de suerte- dijo Patrick Granger mostrándole las llaves de un coche (más específicamente del BMW blanco en el que los recogieron en la estación del tren ¿se acuerdan?)–te lo puedes llevar tú

-En serio papá- dijo Hermione emocionada

-Sip, pero ya sabes…

-Si papá, "conducir con precaución para evitar una infracción" - dijo Hermione imitando la voz de su padre

-Bueno muchachos nosotros nos retiramos – dijo el Sr. Granger poniéndose de pie

-Se van con cuidado, ¿Llevas tú teléfono móvil hija?- pregunto Helen

-Si mamá

-Pues entonces nos vemos hasta la cena muchachos- dijo Patrick saliendo por puerta de la entrada

-Adiós- dijeron los chicos a unísono

Draco y Hermione terminaron de desayunar silenciosamente y después, al igual que los Granger salieron de la casa.


	4. DE CELOS Y PLÁTICAS

_**Hola de verdad lamento no haber subido el capítulo ayer, pero mi mamá no me dejó usar la computadora. Este capítulo es corto al igual que el pasado, pero el que sigue no lo será. La próxima actualización es hasta el próximo fin tal vez sábado o domingo, que la semana que viene tengo exámenes y no sé si pueda escribir. Como siempre mil gracias por sus reviews que son lo más importante para mí. Ahora si me despido byebye **___

**CAPÍTULO 4: DE CELOS Y PLÁTICAS **

-¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó Draco curioso

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó Hermione doblando en una esquina

-Hacer que esa cosa te obedezca- dijo Draco señalando el carro

-El carro, a pues con magia muggle- dijo Hermione simplemente

-Quiero aprender a usarlo- dijo Draco serio

-Pues yo no te voy a decir cómo - dijo Hermione poniendo fin al asunto –aquí es- dijo señalando un edificio bastante grande

Draco y Hermione se bajaron del coche y entraron al centro comercial. Al igual que cuando llegaron de Hogwarts, la mayoría de la gente miraba a Draco como bicho raro.

-¿Malfoy, qué quieres hacer primero?-

- No lo sé supongo que comprar ropa, los estúpidos comentarios y las miraditas de estos muggles ya me tienen harto- dijo Draco

Hermione solo sonrió y dijo -¿Y como que ropa te gustaría?

-No se aquí que se usa

-Pues mira a la gente y di como quien te quieres ver- dijo Hermione mirando a la gente

-Como ese hombre- dijo señalando a un señor con traje

-mmm… tal vez puedas comprar uno o dos de esos pero son muy caros y llamativos

-Granger por favor, tengo el dinero para comprarme millones de esos– dijo él rubio arrogante

Hermione rodó los ojos – no es sólo que tengas mucho dinero para comprarlos Malfoy, esa ropa se usa únicamente para ocasiones especiales

-Bueno- dijo Draco –pues entonces no lo sé… como sea menos como ellos –dijo señalando a unos cholos que iban pasando

Por primera vez, Hermione soltó una carcajada limpia por algo dicho por Draco – está bien como ellos no.

Draco y Hermione entraron a la primera tienda de ropa. Draco tomó infinidad de cosas para probarse. Una joven rubia que trabajaba en el lugar se acercó a ayudarlos. O más bien a Draco

-¿Necesitas algo?- dijo la joven acercándose coquetamente a Draco

-Sí, ¿Sabes dónde está el probador?- dijo él rubio

-Claro, sígueme- la joven guiándolos hasta el probador-aquí es

- Gracias- dijo él joven

-Si necesitas algo más me llamas ok- dijo la joven sonriéndole al rubio

Hermione rodó los ojos molesta. _Es el colmo, como se le ocurre a ésta tipa coquetearle a Malfoy. Ósea, yo vengo con él y me ignoro completamente .Digo, ni que fuera la gran cosa. Pero qué hago yo pensando en esas tonterías. ¡Despierta Hermione!_ Hermione sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos.

-Granger entonces, ¿Cómo se me ve esto?- dijo Draco mirando a Hermione

-Bien Malfoy- dijo Hermione sin mirando hacia la pared

-Ni siquiera estás volteando Granger

Hermione miró al rubio de arriba abajo. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa tipo polo negra. Realmente se veía muy bien.

-Te vez bien Malfoy- dijo Hermione cansinamente – pero, para que me preguntas a mí, ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a rubia esa- dijo Hermione señalando a la empleada que le había coqueteado al rubio

-No lo puedo creer ¿Estás celosa Granger?- dijo él rubio con una de sus típicas sonrisas de lado

-Ya quisieras Malfoy- dijo Hermione mirando al rubio desafiante

-Si como digas- dijo él rubio entrando de nuevo al probador

Después de probarse montones de cosas más. Draco salió del probador.

-¿Algo más?- dijo la joven rubia

-Nada más gracias – dijo Draco pagando

-Que tengas un buen día, mi nombre es Liz sigo a tus órdenes- dijo la muchacha entregándole a Draco sus cosas y una tarjetita.

-Gracias- dijo el rubio con una de sus hermosas sonrisas de lado

-Para que me dio estos números- le preguntó Draco a Hermione

-Para que la llames – dijo la castaña

-Y como se supone que la voy a llamar con estos números

-Pues con un teléfono Malfoy- dijo Hermione sacando algo de su bolsa – mira, esto es un teléfono

-Ah- dijo él rubio encogiéndose de hombros - bueno hay que seguir – dijo él rubio caminando hacia otra tienda

Draco y Hermione pasaron todo el día de compras. Entraron a todas las tiendas del centro comercial. Draco compró infinidad de cosas, pantalones, playeras, sweaters, zapatos, tennis, lentes e incluso un par de trajes. Cuando iban a entrar a una tienda de electrónicos, el estómago de cierta castaña comenzó a rugir, tan fuerte que Draco la escuchó. Draco se dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda.

- Vamos a comer Granger – dijo él rubio

-No tengo hambre Malfoy – dijo la castaña entrando a la tienda

-Hay por favor Granger tú estómago no es nada discreto, hace tanto ruido como un león- dijo él Slytherin – además ya compré lo que necesitaba, vámonos-

-Está bien- dijo la castaña

Los chicos salieron del centro comercial y llegaron a un restaurante italiano cerca de la casa de Hermione.

- Hola buenas tardes, ¿mesa para dos? – dijo una señora que se encontraba en la recepción del lugar

-Sí, por favor- dijo Draco

-Síganme – la mujer los condujo por un pasillo hasta una mesa justo en el centro del lugar – ¿aquí les parece bien?

-Sí, gracias- dijo Hermione

-Bueno entonces los dejo, en un momento más viene su mesero

-Gracias-dijeron ambos jóvenes a unísono

Ambos jóvenes hojearon sus menús hasta que él mesero les tomó la orden. Después de eso, un incómodo silencio reinó entre Draco y Hermione. Hasta que la Gryffindor decidió romperlo. -¿Y qué te parece el mundo muggle Malfoy?-

– Pues la verdad es mejor de lo que pensé- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros

- Vaya, que pensarían en Hogwarts y tu familia si vieran al gran Draco Malfoy en casa de una sangre sucia y comiendo en un restaurante en el Londres muggle

-En realidad lo que piensen en Hogwarts me tiene sin cuidado y mis padres seguramente me desheredarían pero ellos ya están muertos – dijo él rubio amargamente

-Lo siento… yo… no sabía- dijo Hermione apenada mirando hacia su plato

-Granger, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Draco

-Sí, supongo

-Tú eres la mejor amiga de Potter, sabías perfectamente que tus padres corrían mucho peligro y más por ser muggles, ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?- mirándola a los ojos

Hermione levantó la cara y dijo -Durante la guerra les puse un hechizo desmemorizador y los envié a Australia, ellos no sabían que tenían una hija, si algo me pasaba vivirían felices y nadie les podría sacar información sobre mí, hasta hace unos meses que los traje de nuevo a Londres y les devolví la memoria

-Ah- dijo él rubio – yo no pude salvar a mis padres

-¿Por qué?-se atrevió a preguntar la castaña

Él rubio dudó un poco antes de contestar -Yo…no quise seguir los pasos de Voldemort, mis padres…me cubrieron y Bellatrix los descubrió y los asesinó…y yo…no pude hacer nada por ellos, cuando yo llegue con ellos ya estaban muertos-terminó Draco mirando hacia el techo

-Yo lo siento Malfoy

-No sé porque te dije esto Granger- dijo Draco meneando la cabeza -pero no quiero que vayas corriendo a platicarle esto a Potter y al Weasel, esto es…un secreto entre tú y yo supongo

-Tampoco es que yo vaya y les platique todo siempre- dijo Hermione con gesto ofendido

-Pues yo no sé, ese par parecen tus perros falderos, nunca se te despegan- dijo Draco con una ceja alzada

-Pues si son algo…posesivos, pero son los mejores amigos que he tenido-dijo Hermione

-Aquí tienen- interrumpió el mesero – ¿les puedo ayudar en algo más?

-Gracias estamos bien –dijo Draco

Después de eso ambos jóvenes siguieron platicando tranquilamente. El incómodo silencio de antes había desaparecido para dar inicio a una nueva amistad.


	5. HABLAME Y TE MATO

**CAPÍTULO 5: HABLAME Y TE MATO**

Era miércoles por la mañana. Draco y Hermione se encontraban en la sala de televisión mirando una serie de policías. Draco estaba recostado sobre un sofá y miraba atentamente la televisión. Hermione pensaba en que podrían hacer ese día.

-Malfoy, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?- dijo la castaña con tono aburrido

-No lo sé Granger, tú eres la que conoce aquí, tú di- dijo Draco

-mmm…Ya sé, vamos al cine- dijo Hermione emocionada

-¿Qué es el cine?- preguntó Draco

-Es como la televisión pero mucho más grande y ahí pasan películas que nunca han salido en la televisión

-Bueno está bien vamos

_____

- Granger ¿Cuándo me vas a enseñar a conducir?- dijo Draco mirando a la castaña mover el coche

-Nunca, ya te lo había dicho-dijo Hermione sonriendo -¿Porqué tanto interés en saber?

-Por que cuando salga de Hogwarts voy a tener un departamento en el Londres Muggle y también un carro

-¿Draco Malfoy va a vivir como un muggle?- dijo la castaña incrédula, alzando una ceja

-Pues no lo sé, siento que si yo viviera aquí mi vida sería más…tranquila- dijo Draco mirando a la castaña- después de lo de mis padres quiero alejarme un tiempo de Malfoy´s Mannor

-Tienes razón aquí la vida sería un poco más tranquila para ti- dijo la castaña parándose en un alto y mirando al rubio – mmm…tal vez te enseñe a manejar- dijo Hermione sonriendo – pero después del cine –

_______

-yo opino que veamos Furia de Titanes- dijo él rubio emocionado

-no mejor Siempre a tú Lado- dijo Hermione

-No Granger esa película es para jotos, mejor veamos Furia de Titanes

-Claro que no es para…

-Disculpen se van a decidir o no, están deteniendo la fila – dijo él hombre de la taquilla algo molesto

-Si dame dos para Furia de Titanes –Draco sacó rápidamente dinero y pagó los boletos

-¡Malfoy! Yo no quería ver esa – chilló Hermione

-Oh vamos Granger no seas amargada es sólo una película- dijo el rubio con una de sus características sonrisas de lado

-Sí pues si es sólo una película porque no vimos Siempre a tú Lado- dijo Hermione enojada

-Porque esa es para niñas- dijo Draco rodando los ojos – ya Granger mejor entremos – dijo Draco arrastrando a la enojada castaña de la muñeca

Ambos jóvenes entraron al cine y se dirigieron a la dulcería, ahí compraron palomitas y refresco, también cortesía de Draco Malfoy. Después en la entrada de la sala una joven les entregó unos lentes negros a cada uno, que en opinión de Draco, eran bastante feos.

-¿Para qué nos dan esto Granger?- preguntó él rubio

-Supongo que la película es en tercera dimensión

-¿Y eso es?- volvió a preguntar él rubio alzando una ceja

-Te pones los lentes en la película y las imágenes parecen más…reales- dijo la castaña

-A ok, entonces entremos- dijo Draco - ¡Qué bien hay lugar hasta adelante!

-No Malfoy, en el cine hasta adelante no es un buen lugar

-Porque no, yo quiero hasta adelante- dijo Draco renegando como un niño pequeño

-Bueno pues, entonces tú te sientas hasta adelante y yo acá- dijo Hermione señalando un lugar justo en la mitad de la sala

-Bueno, entonces ya me voy, no me vayan a ganar mi lugar-dijo el rubio sentándose justo en la primera fila

-Adiós- Hermione sonriendo, se quitó la sudadera que traía y la puso en el asiento de un lado para apartarlo. Sabía que él rubio volvería.

_______

_No entiendo cómo es que habiendo tanto lugar aquí adelante se quiso ir a sentar hasta allá. Está loca… ¡Qué bien ya va a empezar!_ – pensó Draco y se puso los lentes, cuando la película comenzó él rubio se levantó corriendo de su asiento

Hermione que miraba al rubio desde varios escalones arriba, comenzó a reír a carcajadas, hasta que él rubio con la cara blanca del susto se acercó a Hermione.

-Granger esa lanza casi me mata, si no me muevo me atraviesa- dijo él rubio asustado

-jajajajajajajaja

–Deja de reírte- dijo él rubio frunciendo el ceño bastante molesto

-Ay Malfoy te dije que hasta adelante no era un buen lugar- dijo Hermione entre risas

-Pues…

Pero Draco no pudo continuar hablando porque un empleado del cine, con una linterna los apunto y les dijo -Disculpen si no se callan me voy a ver en la penosa necesidad de sacarlos-

-Sí señor, mi AMIGO ya se va a sentar- dijo Hermione señalándole a Draco el asiento donde estaba su sudadera

-Está bien- dijo él hombre

-Malfoy una película en tercera dimensión es así, parece como si la lanza se te fuera a clavar pero en realidad no lo hace, son efectos especiales- dijo Hermione entre susurros – y ya estate callado si no quieres que nos saquen

-si claro estate callado…quien fue la que estaba riéndose a carcajadas de mí

Hermione sólo sonrió y se puso a ver la película

_________

-Estuvo padrísima la película ¿no crees Granger? – dijo Draco tan emocionado como un niño que va al cine por primera vez

-La verdad está algo tonta- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos –pero bueno, vámonos ya- dijo Hermione subiéndose al carro

-Oye Granger, ¿no me ibas a enseñar a manejar?-dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño

-Dije que tal vez, cambié de parecer- dijo Hermione

-Granger, Granger y yo que pensé que eras una mujer de palabra- dijo Draco meneando la cabeza

-Si lo soy- dijo Hermione

-Pues no lo demuestras- dijo Draco

-Ash está bien- dijo Hermione bajando del coche –Súbete ya

-Gracias Granger- dijo el rubio sonriendo

- Escucha bien Malfoy vas a seguir todas y cada una de mis instrucciones, no puedes hacer nada que no te diga yo entendido

-Si Granger

-Ok entonces primero te pones el cinturón – dijo la castaña

-Ya

-Ahora para encender el coche, gira la llave y mantenla sostenida por un segundo – dijo Hermione algo nerviosa

-Listo

-Ese es el acelerador y ese el freno- dijo señalando los pedales –acá está la palanca, para que el auto avance hacia adelante debes poner la palanca en la D y para irte hacia atrás debes ponerla en R -

-ok

-Ok ahora poco a poco suelta el freno y pon la palanca en R- dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente –vamos a comenzar a avanzar.

________

Y muy lejos, en una casa de las afueras del Londres mágico, cinco jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la sala, todos estaban divertidos platicando o jugando, excepto cierta pelirroja que leía atentamente el periódico.

-Ya viste Harry aquí dice que una ex mortífaga que se encontraba en el área de máxima seguridad en Azkaban escapó ayer por la noche.

-En serio, ¿Quién?- dijo Harry mirando a la pelirroja bastante serio

-Bellatrix Lenstrange, aquí dice que el ministro no se explica cómo pasó, pero que ya tienen a todo el departamento de aurores siguiéndole la pista

-Cómo se escaparía esa loca, es casi imposible burlar toda la seguridad que hay en Azkaban, y más en el edificio de seguridad máxima- dijo Ron

-Definitivamente alguien de afuera la ayudó a escapar- dijo Harry

-Pero porque y para que- dijo Ginny pensativa

Blaise y Pansy que habían estado escuchando la conversación desde el principio se miraron preocupados, ellos sabían perfectamente bien porque esa bruja había escapado. Dos palabras. Draco Malfoy.

-Potter- dijo Blaise- nosotros sabemos porque esa loca escapó. Tenemos que ir con Draco y Granger pronto. Tal vez tengan problemas.

________

-¡Despacio Malfoy despacio!-decía una alarmada castaña

-Estoy yendo despacio Granger- dijo él rubio estresado, Hermione había venido todo el camino gritándole cosas – ¡YA DEJA DE GRITARME!-dijo Draco mirando a la castaña

- ¡Cuidado con el poste! ¡MALFOY FRENAAA!-grito la castaña cubriéndose la cara con las manos

-¡¡CRASH!!- Draco chocó contra un poste. Él rubio asustado miró a la castaña que seguía cubriéndose la cara con las manos. No levantaba la cara – ¿Granger estas bien?- preguntó Draco asustado.

-¡Idiota! Te dije que frenaras – dijo Hermione enojada- ¡Mis papás me van a matar!- dijo la castaña bastante preocupada

-Lo siento yo…- trato de explicarse él rubio

-Malfoy cállate- la castaña se bajo para mirar el coche. No estaba tan mal como esperaba, tenía una pequeña abolladura que se podía quitar fácilmente. _Bueno seguro Carlo (él mayordomo) sabrá que hacer- _pensó la castaña

-Vámonos ya Malfoy- dijo la castaña aún molesta con el rubio –pero yo conduzco- dijo la castaña mirándolo amenazadoramente.

El camino a la casa fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos jóvenes habló. Hermione porque estaba bastante enojada todavía y Draco porque la cara de Hermione decía "háblame y te mato". Cuando llegaron a la casa Hermione le dijo a Carlo de lo del choque y el hombre le dijo que él lo arreglaba, así que la castaña ya más tranquila, entró a la casa.

Hermione entró a su habitación y en su escritorio encontró una carta, o más bien una nota, que no se esperaba encontrar.

_Hermione:_

_Por favor pide permiso a tus papás. El sábado estaremos en tu casa. Malfoy y tú corren peligro. Bellatrix escapó. Está buscando a Malfoy. Zabinni y Parkinson también están muy preocupados. No se queden solos. _

_Cuidate_

_Ron, Harry y Ginny_

Atrás de la nota venía una noticia del profeta con la imagen de Bellatrix Lenstrange. -_Genial y ahora esa maniática está buscando a Malfoy. Mis padres otra vez están expuestos al peligro.-_pensó una preocupada castaña. Esa noche ni el rubio ni la castaña durmieron.

**Hola hola. Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. Otra vez me tarde, lo sé y ésta vez no tengo justificación, pero les tengo una buena noticia. Ya tengo listo el siguiente capítulo. Lo subiré él jueves o viernes a más tardar, lo prometo. Mil gracias por sus reviews. Espero que comenten este nuevo capí y me digan que les pareció. Ya casi aparecerán los otros chicos, pero no en el próximo capítulo. Buajaja. Bueno ya los dejo. Besitos. Byebye. **


	6. FIESTAS

**CAPÍTULO 6: FIESTAS**

8:00 AM. Hermione estaba cansada, había tenido la peor noche de su vida, como era ya su costumbre, se levantó de su cama y se metió a bañar, después se vistió y recogió su cabello en una coleta alta, dejando un par de sus rebeldes chinos resbalando por su cara, se miró en el espejo y sonrió a la chica de ojos miel que se encontraba enfrente.

Salió de su cuarto y con un bufido se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba enfrente. Pegó su oído a la habitación pero no escuchaba nada, abrió la puerta para despertar al chico que seguro se encontraba todavía dormido. Observó la habitación de izquierda a derecha y nada, todo estaba revuelto y lo peor, el slytherin no estaba. Hermione entró en pánico. _¿Y si los mortífagos nos encontraron? ..¿Y si Bellatrix se quiere vengar de mi familia por esconder a Malfoy en su casa?...no, no nos pueden matar y justo ahora que…_

-Granger que crees que haces en mi habitación- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras en su espalda

-AHHHHHH!! MALFOY ME AUSTASTE!!- gritó Hermione con la cara blanca de susto

-porque Granger, ¿creíste que me había ido? Sé que estás enamorada de mí y que quieres que siempre este contigo, pero hasta los hombres guapos necesitamos bañarnos y algún tiempo a solas, no puedes estar espiándome todo el tiempo - dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado

-Idiota, ya quisieras- dijo Hermione mirándolo con odio –escucha, el desayuno ya está listo así que si quieres comer bajas ya a desayunar- Después de eso Hermione se giró y empujó a Malfoy para poder salir de la habitación.

- Si que estamos de malas hoy Granger- dijo Draco mirando, o más bien analizando a la castaña desaparecía en las escaleras.

No entendía como viviendo en una casa tan bonita, (no tanto como Malfoy´s Manor en sus buenos tiempos claro está) pero bueno una casa bonita al fin, con unos padres muggles con tanto dinero, podía ser tan descuidada en su persona usando esa ropa fea, tres tallas más grande de la que en realidad necesitaba –esa sangre sucia sí que es rara- susurró Draco antes de entrar a su habitación.

Hermione estaba sentada en el comedor tomando una taza de chocolate caliente, mientras leía concentrada una novela muggle llamada "crepúsculo", cuando su mamá llegó.

-Buenos días Hermione-

-buenos días mamá- Hermione quitó la vista de su libro para mirar a su mamá y sonreírle

La señora Granger sonrió a su hija y se sentó.

-Mamá hablé ayer con Harry y Ron, los quería invitar a la casa por unos días, ¿puedo?

-Claro que si hija-dijo Helen Granger sonriendo

-Mamá pero el problema es que no sólo serían Harry y Ron- dijo Hermione dándole vueltas a su comida

-Entonces quienes más serían- pregunto la mujer

-Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron y Pansy y Blaise de la casa de Draco- dijo Hermione

-Esta bien hija, tus amigos siempre van a ser bienvenidos en esta casa- dijo Helen mirando a su hija de arriba abajo, la mujer negó con la cabeza y dijo – Hija porque estas vestida así

-Así como- dijo Hermione alzando una ceja

- Así con esa ropa tan grande y tan vieja, tienes tantas cosas nuevas que te compré antes de que llegarás a casa y justo usas eso

-Mamá muchas gracias, ya vi toda la ropa nueva que me compraste, y está muy linda y todo, perooo, no es mi estilo (es mas el estilo de Pansy Parkinson en mi opinión) y creo que no me sentiría cómoda usando eso- dijo Hermione

-¡Hermione Jane Granger!, justo hoy es el aniversario del club y vamos a ir

-Mamá y yo porque tengo que ir – dijo Hermione

-Porque si hija, ahí van a estar nuestros amigos y sus hijos y tienen tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Mamá, ¡Qué! Sus hijos, dime que no va a ir el tarado de John – dijo Hermione con una cara de preocupación absoluta

-Sí, si va a ir, junto con todos los otros muchachos y no quiero que le hagas ninguna de tus groserías, no entiendo cómo es que te puedes llevar tan mal con ese muchacho es tan guapo y educado.

-¡¡Mamá!! Es que…

- Es que nada señorita, como es posible que seas así, es solo un día, y tienen tanto tiempo sin verte. Esa ropa la compré pensando en ti y en lo linda que te vas a ver con ella, y como me pagas, haciéndole una mala cara a lo que te di, vas a usar algo de eso hoy y punto.

-¡Ya! ya está bien ya me voy a cambiar contenta – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

Hermione caminaba furiosa a su habitación, _¡cómo es posible que mi propia madre me haga esto! Yo no quiero ver a esos idiotas presumidos, sabe que me caen tan mal, sobre todo ese idiota de John que es especialista en humillarme, seguro que se va a llevar muy bien con Malfoy son igualitos, como dos gotas de agua. ¡Y todavía me tengo que cambiar! aunque… pensándolo bien no es mala idea, haber si ese descerebrado sigue pensando que soy una ñoña horrible._

Al abrir su closet vio varios vestidos, pantalones, blusas, zapatos y abrigos nuevos. En realidad no había abierto su closet más que un par de veces y no había visto bien todo lo que había ahí. Todo era realmente asombroso. -Tal vez no me vendría mal un pequeño cambio- dijo. Y así Hermione Granger sacó unas cuantas cosas de su closet y se dispuso a cambiarse.

Draco Malfoy llegó al comedor y no vio en ningún lado a Hermione, únicamente estaba su madre.

-Buenos días señora Granger-dijo Draco

-Buenos días Draco, siéntate

-Sí, gracias señora, y… Gra…digo Hermione-

-A pues se está cambiando, Hermione estaba usando algo inapropiado para hoy, que es el aniversario del club– dijo Helen Granger tomando un sorbo de su café y mirando a Draco. Este llevaba puesto un traje Hugo Boss gris, con una camisa blanca y una corbata rayada en varios tonos de verde; su cabello estaba sin gomina, dejando que algunos cabellos rubios cayeran por su cara, dándole un toque rebelde. _Definitivamente este muchacho parece un príncipe_ pensó la señora Granger

Draco solo sonrió de lado y comenzó a comer.

Hermione se miró en el espejo por última vez y no reconoció a la muchacha que le sonreía en su reflejo. Se puso un vestido _strapless_ color azul turquesa que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, junto con unas zapatillas de tacón, que hacían juego. Con ayuda de una crema para peinar muggle, en donde antes estaba el cabello enmarañado de la castaña, quedaron unos perfectos y largos rizos. Su maquillaje no estaba muy cargado, simplemente delineo sus ojos, usó un poco de rímel para sus pestañas y puso algo de brillo transparente en sus labios.

Toc, toc, toc

-Adelante-dijo Hermione mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su bolso

Un guapo rubio se asomó en la habitación y no veía en ningún lado a Hermione Granger, únicamente había una hermosa muchacha sentada en la cama, ¿Hermosa muchacha?, pero si esa era la habitación de Granger, esa tenía que ser… -¿Granger?- dijo el muchacho con una cara de asombro, que luego cambio por una de total indiferencia

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- dijo la castaña mirando al rubio en su puerta con una ceja alzada

- Vaya Granger, pero sí parece que te cambiaron en el parque, hasta pareces una chica- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras

Hermione rodó los ojos –Gracias Malfoy, a que viniste- dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie

-De nada Granger - dijo Draco sonriendo de lado – A molestarte y también a decirte que tú madre y tú padre están abajo esperándote para que vayamos a no sé donde-

- Si ya voy -Hermione tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar. En el marco de la puerta estaba parado Draco impidiéndole el paso Hermione

-Muévete Malfoy-

-No

-Dije que te muevas- dijo Hermione mirando al Slytherin desafiante

-Dije que no- dijo Draco no una mirada igual de desafiante que la de la chica –las palabras mágicas- dijo con una de sus características sonrisas de lado

- ¡Quítate ya Malfoy!- Hermione se acerco para empujar al rubio, pero este atrapo sus manos en el aire

-No, no, no- dijo él rubio negando con la cabeza -Granger y con esos modales menos

-¡Suéltame!-

-No-

-¿Seguro?- dijo Hermione mirándolo todavía de manera desafiante

-Si

-Bueno, tu lo quisiste- Hermione levantó su pie y encajó la aguja de su tacón en el pie del ojigris

-AHHHHHH!- dijo Draco soltando a la castaña y agarrándose el pie -¡Eres una bestia Granger! ¡Esta me la pagas!

-Sí, claro, como digas- dijo la chica pasando por un lado del rubio – y mejor camina Malfoy que ya es muy tarde- dijo la castaña sin voltear a verlo.

Al llegar al club, Draco Malfoy de verdad se sorprendió. Ese club era muy parecido al mágico al que iban sus padres. La recepción estaba decorada con unos finísimos muebles en tonos café y beige, con unos extraños cuadros no mágicos en las blancas paredes. Toda la gente que entraba, iba vestida como ellos, los hombres con traje y las mujeres con vestidos de coctel.

Llegaron a la terraza junto a la alberca, en donde se realizaría el evento y un mesero los condujo hasta su mesa. Draco se sentó junto a Hermione. Mientras los padres de Hermione se quedaron de pie, saludando alegremente a sus amigos.

-Helen querida como has estado – dijo una mujer, saludando en la mejilla a la señora Granger

-Excelente y tu Rose-

-Muy bien gracias, ¿cómo está tu hija?

-Bien, de hecho ahí está- dijo señalando a una castaña de cabello rizado que miraba distraídamente hacia la alberca –Hija, saluda a Rose

Hermione se puso de pie y saludó a la señora que la miraba junto a su mamá

-¡Dios Santo! Pero si pareces una muñeca, como has cambiado Hermione – dijo la mujer dirigiéndole una sonrisa

-Gracias- dijo Hermione con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Que va decir mi hijo cuando te vea, de hecho, todos los muchachos están sentados en una mesa por allá, ¿porqué no vas a sentarte con ellos?, tienen tanto sin verte que seguro se van a alegrar

-Muchas gracias de verdad, (en realidad dudo mucho que su hijo se alegre) pero viene conmigo…un amigo, el es…Draco –dijo dándole un codazo al rubio que estaba a su lado para que saludara a la señora.

-Gusto en conocerla, Draco Malfoy- dijo él joven besando la mano de la señora

-Hay pero que muchacho más educado-dijo la señora sonriendo- pues entonces vayan los dos-

-Sí, claro, vamos Draco-

Draco y Hermione se miraron por un segundo hasta que Hermione tomó a Draco por el codo y lo condujo hacia una mesa bastante más alejada de las demás. En el camino ambos iban en un incómodo silencio hasta que cierto rubio decidió romperlo.

-Granger yo no quiero ir a sentarme con tus estúpidos amiguitos muggles

-Pues te aguantas Malfoy, no tienes opción, además te voy a presentar a alguien que seguro te va a caer muy bien

-¿Tú crees?- respondió él rubio sarcásticamente.

Hermione solo rodo los ojos y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la mesa. La ojimiel llegó por atrás de una muchacha y tocó un par de veces su hombro

-¡No puede ser! ¿De verdad eres tú?

-Síí, soy yo

-HERMIONE- chilló una muchacha de ojos verdes que se abalanzaba sobre la castaña

-KASSANDRA- dijo la castaña correspondiendo al abrazo

-Hace tanto que no te veía, estás tan cambiada, ay amiga no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, ¿cuándo llegaste?

-Hace una semana- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-¿Y por qué no me habías llamado?

-Ay de verdad lo siento pero es que me llegó una…visita inesperada y no he tenido tiempo de nada- dijo la castaña mirando al rubio a su lado -Kassandra el es Draco, Draco Kassandra. Draco y yo somos… compañeros de la escuela

-Guau Hermione, pero si tú no pierdes el tiempo en esa escuela. Y dime, ¿todos los muchachos son así de guapos en tú escuela?-pregunto la muchacha mirando al rubio de arriba hacia abajo

Draco mostró una de sus hermosas sonrisas de lado -Gusto en conocerte –y saludó a la chica con un beso en la mejilla

-El gusto es mío- dijo Kassandra coquetamente

Hermione los miró y sonrió. Su amiga no tenía remedio._ Coquetearle a Malfoy. Ni que fuera tan guapo. _La castaña observó a Draco. Era muy alto y delgado. Con los años y su constante práctica en el quidditch, el chico poseía un cuerpo digno de admirar. Tenía el cabello rubio platinado y unas facciones muy finas. Pero lo mejor de él eran sus ojos grises, eran tan misteriosos, como una barrera de acero impenetrable. ¡_Pero qué rayos! En que estas pensando Hermione Granger…Aterriza. _

La castaña presentó a Draco con todos los muchachos y ambos se sentaron. Comenzaron a platicar sobre cosas que Draco no conocía, así que después de un rato, el rubio dijo poniéndose de pie –Voy a la barra por algo de tomar

-Está bien- dijo Hermione mirando al rubio marcharse. Le recordaba a algo. O a alguien. Se acordó que hoy no había visto al muggle rubio que la hacía exasperar. _Tal vez se había muerto y ya no existía._ Así con un halo de esperanza pregunto a su amiga – ¿hoy no vino John?

-Obviamente sí – dijo una odiosa voz a sus espaldas – ¿Pero quien es esta hermosa chica que me busca?- dijo él rubio de ojos verdes mientras agarraba a Hermione de la cintura

-Suéltame tarado- dijo Hermione soltándose bruscamente

-¿Hermione?...no puede ser…pero tú no eras…

-¿Sorprendido? Ya no soy la dientona, ñoña come libros- dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose de pie para mirar frente a frente al muchacho

Él chico cambio su cara de asombro por una de total frialdad – pues a decir verdad, cualquiera cambia con una capa de maquillaje como la que tu traes, además viéndote de frente no cambias mucho- dijo el chico mirándola de arriba abajo –sigues siendo una ñoña

La castaña furiosa, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, le soltó una cachetada al muchacho.

-Estúpida, como te atreves- dijo él muchacho acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña y agarrándola de los codos –te voy a remojar para ver si sigues siendo tan perfecta como te crees- él muchacho comenzó a arrastrar a Hermione hacia la alberca

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame por favor! A la alberca no- gritaba una llorosa castaña

-Pero si te voy a soltar, en la alberca- él muchacho llegó al borde de la alberca.

_Ya esta, me voy a ahogar. ¡Merlín porque nunca aprendí a nadar!_- pensó la chica

-Ya suéltala-

Se escuchó una voz masculina que la castaña no esperaba escuchar. Draco Malfoy se acercaba desafiante al muchacho que jalaba a Hermione

-Y tú quien te crees para darme órdenes- dijo John

-Alguien muy superior a ti y te lo advierto, esta es la última vez que te digo que la sueltes- dijo Draco

-Está bien

Y así John soltó a Hermione y esta cayó al agua. Draco rápidamente se quitó el saco y los zapatos y se lanzó a la alberca. Sin dificultad tomó a la chica por la cintura y la ayudó salir.

-Granger estas bien – preguntó el rubio mirando a la castaña

-cof,cof…sí…cof,cof,cof…gracias- dijo Hermione tosiendo y escupiendo agua

Draco se puso de pie y camino directo a un muggle rubio que reía a carcajadas. Enojado Draco agarró al muchacho por el cuello de la camisa –te lo advertí- dijo Malfoy antes de estamparle su puño en la cara al ex sonriente rubio. Al instante su labio comenzó a sangrar. Draco soltó a John y regresó con la castaña.

-Granger estas helada-dijo él rubio poniéndole a Hermione su saco seco.

-Gracias Malfoy- Hermione sin pensarlo abrazó a Draco y comenzó a llorar. Draco correspondió el abrazo en silencio. Pero pronto se escuchó una voz con la que se separaron al instante.

-¡Qué demonios paso aquí! – se escucho la potente voz de un hombre

-Señor Granger, estábamos platicando y en eso llegó John. Hermione y él comenzaron a discutir y John lanzo a Hermione a la alberca-dijo Kassandra poniéndose junto a Hermione

-Hija ¿estás bien? - dijo él señor mirando a su hija empapada

-Si papá, Draco me ayudó a salir

El señor Granger miró a Draco que también estaba empapado y murmuro un – gracias- y luego miro a John -¡Porque lo hiciste, sabías perfectamente que Hermione le tiene pavor al agua!-

-¡John! Quiero que te disculpes ahorita mismo con Hermione-dijo la señora Rose (la mamá de John)

-Lo siento- murmuró el chico sin mirar siquiera a la castaña

-Esto pudo ser muy peligroso –continuó esta vez Helen Granger

-¡Mamá! Ya me quiero ir si-dijo la castaña mirando a su madre

-Si hija vámonos- dijo abrazando a su hija

-Helen de verdad mil disculpas, este niño recibirá un castigo ejemplar, se me cae la cara de vergüenza amiga- dijo la señora Rose

-No te preocupes amiga, lo bueno que esto no paso a mayores. Nos vemos luego

La familia Granger y Draco salieron del club y se fueron directos a casa. Llegando a la casa Draco y Hermione fueron a la cocina y Paty (la muchacha) les sirivió una taza de chocolate caliente. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en un incómodo silencio, hasta que cierta castaña decidió romperlo.

-Malfoy… gracias- dijo la castaña mirando al rubio

-De nada Granger- Draco levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ¿hermosos? Ojos miel de la castaña- ¿porque te asustó tanto caer a la alberca?

- Cuando era chica me caí en una y no sabía nadar, duré mucho tiempo debajo del agua hasta que alguien me sacó, obviamente no me ahogué, sino no te testaría contando esto verdad, pero estuve muy cerca, y desde entonces le tengo fobia al agua-dijo la castaña bajando la mirada

-Está bien Granger- dijo él rubio tomando a Hermione de la barbilla para que la mirara -mucha gente le tiene miedo a distintas cosas, tú le tienes miedo al agua, no tiene nada de malo

-Gracias Draco- dijo la castaña sonriendo – oye mañana van a venir todos- dijo la castaña cambiando de tema

-¿Todos?- dijo él rubio confundido -¿Quiénes son todos?

-Harry, Ron, Ginny, Parkinson y Zabinni- dijo Hermoine

-Y eso, supuse que nos veríamos, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto- dijo él rubio

-es que hay algo que no te he dicho- dijo la castaña seria

Hermione se levantó de su silla y subió rápidamente a su habitación, tomó la carta que le habían enviado el día de ayer y se la entregó al rubio. Éste comenzó a leer la carta y la nota con rapidez y poco a poco sus facciones se fueron endureciendo.

-Es mejor que estemos juntos en esto Malfoy- dijo Hermione mirándolo

-Yo… no quería meterlos en esto- dijo él rubio –lo siento

-no te preocupes Malfoy- dijo la castaña

-Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir- dijo él rubio -Buenas noches Granger

Nuevamente, ninguno de los jóvenes que se encontraban en esa casa durmieron.

**Y bien, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, como siempre mil gracias por sus reviews que siempre son mi batería para seguir escribiendo, por fin el próximo capítulo veremos a Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise y Pansy. Qué pasará cuando estén juntos, ¿podrán soportarse ó se matarán entre sí? Nos vemos la próxima semana. Besitos. Byebye.**


	7. VISITAS, PLATICAS Y BORRACHERAS

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… sé que dejé la historia abandonada por más de dos meses, pero les juro que he tenido muchas razones, estuve entregando trabajos finales en la preparatoria, tuve que hacer servicio social, me gradué, metí papeles a mi universidad, fueron los XV años de mi hermana y tuve visitas en mi casa por 25 días, en verdad no tuve tiempo para escribir. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo a ****Hollyday's Moon****, ****sailor mercuri o neptune****, ****yue yuna****, ****Adrit126****, ****Charlotte Weasley****, ****Zedaray****, ****nathalie-granger****, ****Sita-Bloody**** y ****tormenta oscura****, de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus reviews, también gracias a los que me han agregado en favorite author o favorite story y a los que me han leído. Espero que por el tiempo que pasó no hayan olvidado mi historia. =( Bueno ya no los entretengo más aquí les dejó un capi larguito =D**

**CAPÍTULO 7: VISITAS, PLATICAS Y PASEOS NOCTURNOS**

Era temprano, muy temprano, las 5 de la mañana para ser exactos, la castaña harta de su insomnio se levantó malhumorada de su cama y salió de la casa. Muy cerca de ahí, había un parque al que solía ir cuando necesitaba pensar, pero por la hora estaba algo oscuro y solo. Hermione se sentó en el pasto recargando su cuerpo contra el tronco de su árbol preferido en ese lugar, _que pasará ahora con mis padres los he estado protegiendo todos estos años y ahora con esto no los voy a poder esconder, espero que con los chicos aquí esa loca no se les pueda acercar, tal vez si aviso a la orden ellos podrán poner bajo protección a mis padres. _

_La castaña estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la había seguido de cerca. Una mano le tapo la boca y le quitó su varita dejándola sin posibilidades de defenderse. Hermione asustada miró a su alrededor y pudo ver a tres encapuchados mirándola, en el centro se encontraba una mujer, pero no le podía ver su cara por la máscara plateada. La mujer el cabello largo y negro y tenía unos ojos grandes y muy abiertos, como los de una completa loca. Ella la conocía sin siquiera quitarse la máscara._

_-Vas a morir maldita sangre sucia, vas a pagar por lo hecho a nuestro señor y por haber escondido a ese cobarde- dijo Bellatrix desquiciada – Crucio _

_La joven gritó y se retorció en el suelo por varios minutos, que más bien, parecieron horas. La mujer la miró con una sádica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.-Pero antes de que te mueras quiero que veas esto- dijo la cruel mujer señalando a dos personas que suplicaban por sus vidas, jalados por un grupo de mortífagos. La castaña los reconoció al instante _

_-Mis padres no- susurro la débil muchacha _

_-Avada Kedavra- y dos rayos de luz verde impactaron de lleno sobre los cuerpos de sus padres dejándolos vacíos y sin vida._

_-Ahora es tu turno inmunda-dijo la mujer con una voz chillona que sonaba bastante peligrosa - ¡Avada Kedavra! _

La joven se levantó asustada del pasto húmedo, al parecer todo había sido un sueño, se había quedado dormida en parque. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente de regreso a su casa hasta que escuchó unas voces discutiendo. Rápidamente se escondió de tras de un árbol y agarró firmemente su varita dispuesta a atacar. Aguzó el oído para intentar escuchar lo que decían.

-Están seguros que es por aquí, yo no sé porque no nos aparecimos en la puerta de la casa y ya- decía una enfadada voz femenina que se le hizo bastante familiar

-por milésima vez Parkinson no podemos aparecernos en la casa porque es muggle- esa era la inconfundible voz de…-¿Harry?- dijo la castaña

-¡Hermione!- dijo el chico abrazando a su amiga que salió detrás de un árbol

-Como han estado chicos- dijo la sonriente joven saludando a todos los demás

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?, donde esta Malfoy- dijo él joven

-Está en la casa, de seguro sigue durmiendo todavía es muy temprano- dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros

-y a todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora y en un lugar tan solo como este?- dijo Ron mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados- que no viste nuestra carta decía _no se queden SOLOS –_

-pues no lo pensé- dijo Hermione cambiando de tema rápidamente para evitar una discusión- vamos a la casa para que dejen todas sus cosas y podamos platicar más cómodamente- los jóvenes la siguieron en silencio hasta a entrada de su casa donde Pansy decidió hablar

-Wow Granger tu casa sí que es bonita, nunca pensé que vivieras así- dijo la morena realmente impresionada observando la hermosa casa que tenía enfrente

- Pues ya ves Parkinson así son las cosas- dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros – pasen por favor- la joven abrió la enorme puerta para que todos pudieran entrar – bienvenidos a mi casa- dijo la sonriente castaña

Los cinco jóvenes invitados miraban la casa realmente asombrados, por las escaleras bajaba una mujer que sin duda era la madre de Hermione, la mujer era idéntica a la joven, excepto tal vez por el cabello, un poco más oscuro

-Buenos días muchachos – dijo la señora sonriéndole a los jóvenes -

Harry y Ron eran los únicos que conocían a la señora por lo que se acercaron a saludarla. Después la Gryffindor presentó a los muchachos restantes. -Mamá ellos son Ginny, hermana de Ron; Blaise Zabinni y Pansy Parkinson, amigos de Draco- dijo Hermione señalando a cada uno de los jóvenes.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos chicos- dijo la señora saludando a los jóvenes cariñosamente -llegaron muy temprano, el desayuno todavía no está listo pero si quieren Hermione les mostrará donde dormirán, para que acomoden sus cosas y descansen un momento, yo me retiró necesito hablar con Paty (la muchacha que ayuda en la cocina y en la limpieza ¿se acuerdan?) nos vemos- dijo la señora desapareciendo en un pasillo rumbo a la cocina

-Vamos chicos- dijo la castaña guiándolos escaleras arriba –sólo hay cinco cuartos con camas uno es de mis padres, así que únicamente podemos usar cuatro habitaciones; Harry y Ron dormirán allá, Zabinni tu dormirás con Malfoy, Parkinson tu dormirás ahí y Ginny tu dormirás conmigo aquí ok -dijo la chica señalando las puertas respectivamente

Todos los chicos fueron entrando en sus habitaciones excepto Ginny que estaba a un lado de Hermione y Blaise Zabinni –esteee…¿Granger? La puerta no abre- dijo él chico señalando la puerta de la habitación de Draco

-debe estar dormido- la chica tocó la puerta tres veces y no abría, se agachó para observar debajo de la puerta y no vio nada, todo estaba oscuro; después pegó su oído a la puerta y no se oía nada, pero una seductora voz cerca de oído la hizo saltar –¿buscabas algo Granger?

-¡Malfoy! Me asustaste- dijo Hermione poniéndose una mano en el pecho, y girándose para ver al rubio, pero la castaña se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que únicamente una toalla cubría su cuerpo, acababa de salir del baño, finas gotas de agua resbalaban por su cabello y su torso que estaba bastante bien desarrollado en su opinión, tenía que admitirlo él rubio se veía tremendamente sexy, _pero que, ¿sexy? Hermione concéntrate no estés pensando idioteces y aterriza_ se regaño mentalmente - Zabinni quería pasar pero estaba cerrado, va a ser tu compañero de cuarto y quería dejar sus cosas - dijo la chica rápidamente con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas – yo…este…adiós, Ginny vámonos – dijo Hermione jalando a la pelirroja a su habitación

-Amigo - dijo Blaise sonriente abrazando al rubio – como has estado

-Bien gracias, vamos adentro, tenemos muchas cosas que platicar- dijo él rubio con su característico semblante de frialdad

O O O O O O O

- Hermione por Merlín pero que bombón tienes en tu casa que suerte tienes- dijo Ginny mirando sonriente a Hermione una vez que cerraron la puerta de la habitación

-¿De quién hablas?-dijo Hermione distraídamente fingiendo no saber de quien hablaba

-Pues de Malfoy por supuesto- dijo Ginny rodando los ojos y abanicándose exageradamente con su mano – está como quiere esa serpiente tiene un cuerpo que…

-¡Ginny!-dijo la castaña reprendiendo a su amiga-no seas exagerada, si está un poco guapo, pero tampoco es para tanto-

-Hermione estas ciega o que, ese hombre es un Adonis, aunque Blaise Zabinni tampoco está tan mal- dijo la pelirroja con ojos soñadores

-Hay amiga tu nunca cambias verdad-dijo Hermione sonriéndole – te ayudo a desempacar tus cosas – Ambas chicas se acercaron al baúl y entre platicas y risas acomodaron las cosas de la joven pelirroja.

O O O O O O O

-Como te ha ido con Granger, aún no te ha matado- dijo Blaise bromeando

-No- dijo él rubio bastante cortante

-¿Estás bien amigo?- dijo él moreno

-Blaise- dijo él rubio mirando fijamente a su amigo –he vuelto a tener esos sueños con mis padres, estoy harto, ya no tengo más poción para anti-sueños, no he dormido nada en esta semana, incluso un día grite en la madrugada y desperté a Granger, ya no se qué hacer- dijo el rubio con voz cansada

-hermano debes de dejar de culparte de la muerte de tus padres, ellos deben de querer descansar y tú que los piensas tanto, no los dejas, debes dejarlos ir- dijo Blaise bastante calmado

-Dejarlos ir, ¡no es tan fácil sabes! – dijo Draco enojado empujando al moreno y poniéndose de pie

-Yo sé que no es fácil Draco- dijo Blaise también poniéndose de pie para enfrentar al rubio – pero sabes, si te pones a pensar un poquito, ellos están mejor, están descansando Draco, o que querías, que pasaran toda su vida en Azkaban-dijo él moreno haciendo una pausa, había hablado demasiado rápido, tomó aire y continuó –porque eso es lo que hubiera pasado, el resto de sus miserables vidas sería en una celda de alta seguridad en Azkaban o tal vez les darían el beso del dementor y quedarían muertos en vida, como mis padres y los de Pansy- dijo él chico con una risa amarga y una triste sonrisa reflejada en su rostro –y no digo que mis padres hayan sido buenas personas, tal vez se lo merecían, mataron, torturaron y engañaron a muchas personas, y una cosa si te digo, tú no tienes la culpa de haber elegido el camino de la luz, ellos intentaron enderezar su camino al apoyarte en tu elección de no unirte al señor tenebroso y deberías aprovechar la oportunidad que ellos te dieron al sacrificarse en vez de estar lamentándote todo el tiempo- terminó de decir el Slytherin con un semblante serio

-Amigo- dijo él rubio mirando al moreno

-Que-

-Eres una bestia para decir las cosas, pero gracias a ti por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento mejor- dijo Draco con una arrogante sonrisa de lado

Blaise Zabinni miró a su amigo serio y luego de lanzarle una almohada le devolvió la sonrisa al arrogante rubio para después enfrascarse en una pelea de almohadas como dos pequeños niños.

O O O O O O O

Después de la comida siete chicos estaban reunidos en la sala de televisión de la familia Granger, pero en ese momento no estaban precisamente viendo la tele.

-entonces ya hablaron con el profesor Dumbledore- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry y a Ron

-si dijo que lo mejor era que estuviéramos juntos, va a poner una protección mágica en la casa para evitar la entrada de desconocidos y toda la orden estará alerta ante cualquier señal de esa maniática- dijo Ron, todos los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio cada uno en sus cavilaciones hasta que la joven pelirroja decidió hablar

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunto Ginny emocionada

-no lo sé, ¿qué quieres hacer Ginny?- dijo Hermione confundida por la pregunta de su amiga

-Pues que podemos hacer Hermione tú eres quien conoce más de este mundo tú di- dijo la pelirroja

-Necesitamos un lugar para relajarnos, tal vez para bailar, algún club nocturno- dijo para sorpresa de todos Pansy

-Si me gusta la idea-dijo la pelirroja feliz- ¿conoces algún lugar Herms?

-No exactamente, pero tengo una amiga que seguro conoce algún buen lugar-dijo la castaña pensando en su amiga muggle de la fiesta de ayer (Kassandra ¿la recuerdan?)

-No venimos a tontear- dijo Harry levantándose enojado- estamos en un problema y ustedes solo piensan en un lugar para divertirse

-Tranquilo Potter no es para tanto- dijo Blaise –tienen razón las chicas, nos haría bien una noche de relajación, además no pienso que a Bellatrix se le ocurra siquiera pensar que estamos en el mundo muggle y mucho menos en un club nocturno

-Es cierto amigo- dijo Ron- hay que salir a divertirnos un rato

-Está bien- dijo Harry

-Entonces no se diga más, vamos a arreglarnos que apenas tenemos tiempo – dijo Ginny levantándose de su asiento rápidamente y jalando a Hermione, Pansy salió un momento después detrás de las chicas.

-Mujeres-dijeron los cuatro chicos a unísono.

O O O O O O O

–Ginny ayúdame, no sé que me voy a poner-dijo Hermione desesperada buscando en su armario

-haber déjame ver…mmm…Hermione pero que ropa tan bonita tienes, porque nunca la usas- dijo la pelirroja maravillada observando los montones de ropa que había en el armario de la chica

-Pues mi mamá me la compra pero digamos ella no sabe que a mí no me gusta traer la ropa muy pegada o muy corta, además no tengo el mejor cuerpo que digamos- dijo la castaña mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior

-Si tienes buen cuerpo Herms-dijo Ginny ignorando las quejas de su amiga-haber pruébate esto…y esto…y esto- dijo lanzándole las cosas sin ver donde caían

-Cuidado Gin- dijo la castaña tomando las cosas que aventaba la pelirroja – me voy a cambiar- dijo la chica entrando al baño, minutos más tarde la castaña regreso –Ginny yo creo que esto no…

-Por Merlín Hermione pero si tienes un cuerpo de infarto, definitivamente esto es lo que usarás- dijo la pequeña Weasley sonriendo complacida por su elección de ropa

-Pero Ginny…

-Nada de peros vete a cambiar otra vez que no quiero que vayas a ensuciar tu ropa con el maquillaje– dijo la chica sacando a Hermione de la habitación

-ok- dijo saliendo la joven resignada

Minutos más tarde cuando Hermione regresó al cuarto llamó a su amiga Kassandra, la chica quedó de llegar a las 9 en punto para de ahí irse todos juntos.

-Bien amiga apenas tenemos tiempo para arreglarnos primero te…

TOC, TOC, TOC

-Adelante- dijo Hermione

Para sorpresa de ambas por la puerta se asomó Pansy Parkinson –Hola… bueno… Weasley… Granger… yo… no sé que se usa para ir a un club muggle- dijo la chica con una cara de verdadera confusión

-Pasa Parkinson- dijo Ginny –Pues mira nosotras vamos a usar esto dijo señalando la ropa de ambas

-Ah-dijo simplemente la chica

-No traes nada así verdad- dijo la castaña

-pues traigo algo de ropa muggle pero todo es casual, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que fuésemos a ir a algún lugar para bailar, bien supongo que tendré que dormirme temprano después de todo, hasta luego –dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia la puerta

-Pansy espera- dijo Hermione tomando por la muñeca a la chica -Tal vez alguna de mi ropa te pueda quedar-

-Sino yo también traigo algunas cosas que te puedan quedar- dijo Ginny

Las tres chicas se miraron y buscaron algo para Pansy que era la misma talla que la castaña; sorpresivamente las tres chicas conversaron sin peleas ni nada por el estilo, descubrieron que a pesar de ser de distintas casas tenían algunos gustos similares.

-Saben en Sly no tengo amigas mujeres, normalmente las chicas que se acercan a mi es para que les presente a Draco o a Blaise, lo más parecido a una amiga es Millicent y digamos que ella no es muy…femenina ni nada por el estilo- dijo Pansy sonriendo

-Pues a partir de ahora Parkinson, ya sabes que tienes a dos amigas en Gryffindor- dijo la pelirroja devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Gracias, pero no me digan Parkinson, pueden decirme Pansy- dijo la morena

-Está bien Pansy, tú también puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres-dijo Hermione

-Bueno ahora que somos amigas tenemos que comenzar a arreglarnos sino nunca vamos a salir de aquí- dijo la pelirroja tomando un estuche de maquillaje y poniendo manos a la obra.

O O O O O O O

-Pero porque se tardan tanto si nosotros nos comenzamos a arreglar mucho después y ya estamos listos- dijo Ron impaciente mirando hacia las escaleras a cada dos segundos

-No eres el único que se pregunta eso Weasel- dijo Draco rodando los ojos

-¿qué se pregunta qué? – dijo Pansy desde las escaleras

Todos los chicos se quedaron de piedra al ver a las tres chicas que bajaban por las escaleras; Pansy llevaba un vestido cortísimo color verde bastante pegado al cuerpo y unos tacones del mismo color, su cabello negro lo llevaba lacio y brillante; después venía la pelirroja también con el cabello lacio pero a diferencia de la morena a Ginny le llegaba hasta la cintura, ella llevaba un vestido strapless color rojo que resaltaba su blanca piel y unos tacones del mismo color y por último venía Hermione que fue la que más los sorprendió, donde antes había una enmarañada cabellera ahora estaban unos bien formados rizos castaños casi hasta la cintura, llevaba una blusa halter negra con un pronunciado escote en V y una falda blanca (de esas que comienzan en la cintura) que le llegaba a medio muslo y unos tacones altísimos color negro.

-Pero que bien se ven- dijo Harry que fue el primero en salir del trance

-Si- afirmó Blaise mirándolas de arriba abajo –como siempre somos los mejor acompañados no Draco- dijo dándole un codazo al rubio

-Si…si-dijo él rubio mirando a Hermione algo nervioso _Espera ¿nervioso? Draco Malfoy no se pone nervioso por nada y menos por una Gryffindor, tú nunca te habías puesto nervioso con una chica y eso que has estado con muchas, por que habría de ser diferente, ya deja de pensar idioteces _pensó el rubio que ahora tenía una verdadera cara de molestia.

-Bueno entonces vamos afuera que ya debe de estar Kassandra esperándonos- dijo la castaña caminando por delante de todos los chicos. En la entrada estaban una chica y un chico recargados en un carro. –Amiga hola, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?- pregunto Hermione a la hermosa rubia

-no para nada, acabamos de llegar-dijo la joven negando con la cabeza – mira Herms el es mi primo Darren Smith viene de Estados Unidos también de un colegio como al que tu vas dijo la joven

-Pero que bonitas son las mujeres aquí, mucho gusto Hermione- dijo el joven con un claro acento americano besando la mejilla de la castaña de una manera que no le gusto mucho a cierto rubio unos metros atrás

-Gracias Darren- dijo la castaña algo sonrojada volteando su mirada hacia su amiga muggle –Kass, ellos son los amigos de los que te platique- dijo señalando a los jóvenes de atrás –Ellos son Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy y Blaise; a Draco ya lo conocías

-si como olvidarlo- dijo la joven mirando a Draco seductoramente y después saludando a los demás– bien pues si ya somos todos mejor vayámonos que la fiesta nos espera, ¿te vas a llevar un carro Hermione?

-Pues sí, supongo porque creo que no cabemos todos ahí- dijo señalando el pequeño carro rojo de su amiga

-Yo puedo llevarme a alguien, puede ser Draco y alguien más- dijo la joven sonriéndole al rubio

La castaña solo rodó los ojos y dijo –pues si quieres que sea Blaise

-Que bien dos bombones conmigo – dijo la joven emocionada

-Bien entonces te seguimos amiga, vámonos chicos- dijo la castaña subiendo al coche blanco

O O O O O O O

-¿Aquí es Kass?- preguntó Hermione mirando hacia un local blanco alumbrado por varias luces de distintos colores, en la entrada había montón de gente esperando poder entrar

-Si Herms vamos hasta adelante, cuando me llamaste hice una reservación en la zona VIP- dijo Kassandra

Dentro del local estaba oscuro y únicamente unas pocas luces de distintos colores que cambiaban de sitio alumbraban el lugar, en las mesas y en la pista había muchísima gente joven bailando sensualmente al ritmo de la música.

-Y bien que quieres de tomar Draco- dijo la coqueta rubia (amiga de Hermione) mirando al ojigris

-Pues whisky supongo, es la única bebida que conozco de las de esta lista- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros

-Draco pero el whisky muggle no es como el de fuego, este es mucho más fuerte, no creo que debas…

-Hay Herms déjalo que elija lo que quiere beber- dijo la rubia sin dejar de ver a Draco embobada –si quiere whisky pidamos whisky

-Si Granger todos queremos whisky- dijo Blaise apoyando a la joven

-Bueno pero no digan que no se los advertí, yo no quiero whisky voy a ir a la barra por algo de beber- dijo la castaña algo mosqueada por la actitud de su amiga

Él rubio observó a la chica irse junto con varias miradas de los hombres de alrededor y no eran miradas santas precisamente -Ahorita vuelvo - dijo él rubio siguiendo a la castaña que desaparecía por el pasillo abarrotado de gente

O O O O O O O

_Pero que le pasa a Kassandra, siempre queriendo ligar con todos los hombres, porque no se consigue uno solo y deja de molestar a los demás, siempre se ha de hacer lo que ella diga, todos los hombres hacen lo que ella diga, claro solo porque ella es la bonita y yo siempre he sido su amiga la…comelibros y no solo…_

-Hermione ¿estás bien?- dijo la voz de un chico detrás de la castaña

-Si Malfoy, porque no habría de estarlo – dijo la chica alzando una ceja -¿A qué viniste?

_Yo eee...pues… ¿A qué vine?...sí ya me acorde a evitar que alguno de esos estúpidos muggles se le acercara…no Draco no seas idiota como le vas a decir eso… pues _-Pues la verdad quería escaparme un segundo de tu amiga, no me deja respirar sabes- dijo Draco rápidamente

La castaña sonrió ante las palabras del rubio – pero si el gran Draco Malfoy siempre está rodeado de mujeres, ¿Por qué no quieres estar con ella?

-pues si siempre estoy rodeado de mujeres hermosas-dijo el rubio con una arrogante sonrisa de lado– pero tu amiga es muy…empalagosa

-Que va a pedir señorita- dijo el bar tender sonriendo a la joven

-una coca cola por favor-dijo la chica mirando hacia algún punto en la pared

-aquí tienes, mi nombre es Alan y estoy para servirte- dijo él chico giñándole el ojo coqueto

Si las miradas mataran ese chico hubiera muerto con la mirada que él rubio le dedicó – vámonos Hermione- dijo el chico tomando posesivamente a la chica de la cintura y arrastrándola de regreso a su mesa

-Draco me estás apretando- dijo la chica intentando zafarse

-Lo siento-dijo el rubio aflojando su agarre pero sin soltar a la chica

-Que te pasa- preguntó Hermione molesta

-Yo no sé porque se vistieron así-bufó el rubio- todos los tipejos te miran tan…

-Tan que Malfoy-soltándose para mirar de frente al rubio –no me digas que estas celoso- dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

-Como crees Granger no digas tonterías- dijo él rubio evitando la mirada de la chica

-Si estas celoso-

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

Los chicos estaban tan enfrascados en su discusión que no se dieron cuenta cuando comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, instintivamente Draco volvió a tomar a la castaña por la cintura para pegarla más a su cuerpo, sus rostros se acercaron hasta que quedaron a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, Hermione puso su brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, podían sentir sus agitadas respiraciones hasta que una impertinente rubia tomó a Draco por la espalda

-Draco porque no vamos a bailar-dijo Kassandra empalagosa jalando al Slytherin hacia la mesa, sin dejarlo responder.

Unos metros detrás de los rubios venía una Hermione bastante enojada. Se sentó en la mesa y observó el lugar estaba realmente abarrotado, no cabía ni un alfiler más, había una ligera capa de humo cubriendo el lugar y hacía bastante calor, más la gente de su alrededor parecía no notarlo, todos estaban bailando y bebiendo sin parar; definitivamente, ese no era su ambiente. Todos sus amigos se encontraban bailando menos Ron y Darren (él chico que venía con su amiga) que se encontraban muy alegres bebiendo whisky y platicando sobre quién sabe qué cosa, Ginny bailaba con ¿Blaise? y Harry con ¿Pansy? _Vaya quién lo diría y yo que pensaba que Gin todavía no podía superar a Harry- pensó la castaña mirando a su amiga que bailaba bastante sonriente con el moreno_

O O O O O O O

-pelirroja quieres bailar- dijo Blaise Zabinni extendiéndole una mano a la joven

-este…si claro-dijo una dudosa pelirroja tomando la mano del moreno

-Nerviosa Weasley- dijo él chico sonriendo coqueto

-Para nada Zabinni, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-

-No lo sé- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros –Que bien te vez hoy pelirroja-

-Lo mismo digo Zabinni- dijo la sonriente chica mirándolo de arriba abajo. Él moreno era tremendamente guapo; era alto, casi del tamaño de Draco, tenía piel morena y facciones finas pero a la vez duras, su cabello era negro y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, su cuerpo era bastante atlético. _No está mal, nada mal, tal vez me divertiré estas vacaciones.- _pensó la pelirroja y se acercó más al moreno para seguir bailando.

O O O O O O O

-Vaya Potter yo nunca pensé que te gustara divertirte- dijo Pansy burlona

-Pues ya vez, yo nunca pensé que a una Slytherin le gustara venir a un lugar lleno de muggles- dijo él chico imitando a la chica

-en realidad los muggles siempre me han sido indiferentes-

-Pues no se nota, como siempre han hablado tú y tus amigos de los hijos de muggles

-Es la costumbre Potter, pero mira para que veas que no me importa vamos a bailar allá- dijo la morena sin dejarlo responder y arrastrándolo de la mano hacia la masa de gente en el centro del lugar

O O O O O O O

Y unos vasos de whisky más tarde…

-Me…Me…sero…. ¡Meseroo! ¡Otra botella!- gritaba un rubio bastante alcoholizado

-¡No Malfoy ya basta!, ya llevan tres botellas- dijo Hermione golpeando la mesa

-Hay Hermione…tu siempre de agua…fiestas- dijo Kassandra hipando también visiblemente borracha

-No Kassandra no soy aguafiestas soy la única consciente en este lugar - dijo la chica molesta mirando a su alrededor, a excepción de Harry, todos sus amigos se encontraban felices, tal vez demasiado felices por la cantidad de alcohol en sus cuerpos – Nos vamos- dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie

-Pero Hermio…-comenzó a decir Kassandra

-Dije, nos vamos-la castaña de lanzó una última mirada desafiante a la chica y dijo–Harry, ¿puedes ayudar a Ron, a Malfoy y a Zabinni?- ayudando ella a Pansy y a Ginny

-Claro Hermione

Los siete brujos se fueron algo apretados en el carro de Hermione, el camino fue en un silencio absoluto, cuando llegaron a la casa Harry y Hermione ayudaron a los chicos para llegar escaleras arriba. Avanzando a trompicones cada uno de los chicos se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones, excepto un rubio que en vez de entrar a su habitación, decidió entrar a la de enfrente para ver a cierta castaña. Abrió la puerta con todo el cuidado que pudo, la habitación se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, avanzó con paso vacilante hacia la cama que debería de ser de la castaña pero en su estado, no pudo ver un baúl que estaba a su paso con el que cayó estrepitosamente.

La luz de una lámpara alumbró el lugar al instante, en una cama había una chica pelirroja que a pesar del ruido que hizo él rubio, dormía tranquilamente, pero en la otra cama una furiosa castaña se levantó.

-Salte de aquí Malfoy- dijo la castaña, que a pesar de que hablaba en voz baja se podía notar su enojo

-Her… Hermione… quiero hablar cont…tigo- dijo el chico levantándose como pudo del suelo

-No Malfoy -

-Si pue…do yo

-Mañana hablamos- dijo Hermione intentando empujarlo para sacarlo de la habitación, pero cuando se acercó, él rubio la tomó del rostro con ambas manos y la besó fuertemente. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, el corazón comenzó a trabajarle a mil por hora pero pronto recordó algo que la hizo enfurecer al instante, después de haber estado toda la noche con Kassandra llegaba y la besaba así sin más, _a no eso si que no, _pensó la castaña antes de separarse del rubio.

PLAFF

Sólo eso se escuchó en el silencioso pasillo, Hermione le había soltado una cachetada al rubio. –No te me vuelvas a acercar en toda tú vida Malfoy- dijo Hermione cerrándole la puerta de su cuarto en las narices al rubio.

En la habitación de Hermione la castaña se encontraba apoyada sobre su puerta, _pero que ha sido eso_, _cálmate Hermione respira profundo, solo fue un beso…¡si pero fue de Malfoy!…ya relájate Hermione tampoco fue para tanto…no te debería de importar, además él estaba borracho, mañana ni siquiera lo va a recordar, lo mejor será hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, ahora ya relájate y duérmete sino mañana vas a estar como zombi_. Y con estos pensamientos la castaña se durmió.

**Y bien que les pareció, ¿les gustó? Todo lo que quieran por favor díganmelo en un review nos seguimos leyendo besos.**


	8. DE RESACAS Y CONFESIONES

**CAPÍTULO 8: DE RESACAS Y CONFESIONES**

Un nuevo día había comenzado, a pesar de que ya era casi el medio día, la casa de la familia Granger se encontraba totalmente dormida excepto por los padres de Hermione que seguramente ya se habían ido a trabajar. De los siete jóvenes que se encontraban en la casa el primer par de ojos en abrirse fue el de castaña que estiró y se levantó rápidamente. _Hay pero que nochecita tan mala- _pensó la castaña mientras imágenes de la noche anterior pasaban por su cabeza rápidamente

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Y bien que quieres de tomar Draco- dijo la coqueta rubia (amiga de Hermione) mirando al ojigris _

_-Pues whisky supongo, es la única bebida que conozco de las de esta lista- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros_

_-Draco pero el whisky muggle no es como el de fuego, este es mucho más fuerte, no creo que debas…_

_-Hay Herms déjalo que elija lo que quiere beber- dijo la rubia sin dejar de ver a Draco embobada –si quiere whisky pidamos whisky_

_-Si Granger todos queremos whisky- dijo Blaise apoyando a la joven _

OO

_-Que si_

_-Que no_

_Los chicos estaban tan enfrascados en su discusión que no se dieron cuenta cuando comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, instintivamente Draco volvió a tomar a la castaña por la cintura para pegarla más a su cuerpo, sus rostros se acercaron hasta que quedaron a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, Hermione puso su brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, podían sentir sus agitadas respiraciones hasta que una impertinente rubia tomó a Draco por la espalda_

_-Draco porque no vamos a bailar-dijo Kassandra empalagosa jalando al Slytherin hacia la mesa, sin dejarlo responder. _

OO

-_Mañana hablamos- dijo Hermione intentando empujarlo para sacarlo de la habitación, pero cuando se acercó, él rubio la tomó del rostro con ambas manos y la besó fuertemente. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, el corazón comenzó a trabajarle a mil por hora_.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Rápidamente meneo la cabeza y sacó esos pensamientos de su mente, de seguro él rubio no recordaría nada hoy. Pero de cualquier forma ella si recordaba todo lo que le habían hecho pasar y no sólo el rubio, pues a excepción de Harry, todos sus amigos habían salido bastante mal anoche y ella se encargaría de hacerlos sufrir un ratito.

Cuando salió de la habitación su mirada se topó con unos ojos verdes que al igual que ella salían de una habitación. – Hola Harry ¿cómo dormiste?-preguntó la castaña sonriendo

-bien gracias- dijo él chico rascándose la cabeza

- Harry tengo una propuesta que hacerte- dijo la castaña alzando las cejas misteriosa

-¿Sobre qué? – preguntó el ojiverde

-pues estuve pensando en una pequeña bromita hacia nuestros amigos, ya sabes una pequeña venganza por lo de ayer- dijo la joven giñándole un ojo

Harry lo meditó un segundo y luego asintió con la cabeza.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Draco se encontraba en un importante partido de Quidditch, era la final por la copa de Hogwarts, esta vez, los equipos que jugaban eran Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. El partido iba 150 a 200 a favor de Slytherin pero aunque iban ganando, todavía no se podían confiar pues todavía nadie encontraba la snitch. Draco daba vueltas por el campo en busca de algún centello dorado, el aire le pegaba en la cara haciéndolo sentir vivo, miró a Harry Potter, el buscador del equipo contrario y vio que comenzaba a moverse rápidamente hacia un punto dorado que brillaba cerca de las gradas de Hufflepuff, sin perder un segundo más Draco comenzó a desplazarse igual de rápido en la misma dirección… cada vez estaban más cerca, su mano estaba a sólo unos centímetros de la snitch, cuando una luz cegadora y un sonido ensordecedor lo desequilibraron; sentía que descendía a una velocidad impresionante… su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo de manera estrepitosa y pensó que había muerto pero se suponía que en la muerte no sentías nada ,y sin embargo, la cabeza le punzaba enormemente, una música horrible le taladraba los oídos. Entonces supo que en la vida real no habría podido sobrevivir a semejante golpe._

-Pero qué demonios- Draco se levantó bruscamente de su cama pero así como se levantó se volvió a acostar porque un dolor intenso le taladraba la cabeza, una luz cegadora proveniente de la ventana le daba directo en la cara y para terminar una música (que parecía rock pesado) sonaba a todo volumen en la casa haciendo su dolor aún más intenso. Él rubio tomó su cabeza con ambas manos para intentar apagar el dolor que sentía y volteó a ver a Blaise que al parecer también había despertado con la misma expresión de dolor que él. Él rubio volteo hacia todos lados buscando el lugar de donde provenía la música pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar en la habitación excepto una pequeña notita sobre el buró junto a su cama.

_No les encanta esa música, espero que ya se hayan despertado flojos._

_Besos. _

_Hermione y Harry _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-PERO QUE CARAJOS LES PASA-preguntaron cinco jóvenes furiosos que entraban rápidamente a la cocina

-Buenos días a ustedes también-respondió Hermione como si no los hubiera escuchado -¿Cómo durmieron?

-Hermione que les pasa por qué nos despiertan así, me duele horrible la cabeza todo me da vueltas, me tomé una poción anti resaca y no funcionó- dijo la pelirroja con los ojos entrecerrados y agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza

-Si no lo recuerdan ayer les dije que el whisky muggle no era igual que el mágico, por lo tanto no funciona la poción- dijo la castaña sonriente

-espero que tengan hambre porque les preparamos el desayuno- dijo Harry con la misma expresión que Hermione señalando una cacerola con huevos revueltos y tostadas en la mesa

-yo en realidad no creo que…-comenzó a decir Pansy pero unas nauseas intensas la hicieron salir corriendo hacia el baño

-yo tampoco quiero- dijo Ginny corriendo detrás de Pansy

-¿y tú Ron no me digas que no vas a desayunar?- preguntó a castaña

-Herms yo solo quiero una enorme jarra con agua por favor- dijo el pelirrojo con cara de sufrimiento

-que sean dos-dijo Blaise

-mejor tres- dijo él rubio caminando directo hacia el botellón de agua

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Hermione te juro que no vuelvo a tomar nunca en mi vida- dijo Ginny tirada en su cama

-Ni yo-dijo Pansy con una cara de verdadero sufrimiento –no sé como a los muggles les gusta tanto tomar con semejantes resacas que les dan

- yo se los advertí chicas- dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros – les dije que no era bueno emborracharse y menos, en el mundo muggle

-hay bueno pero emborracharse es algo que todas las personas han hecho por lo menos alguna vez- dijo Pansy quitándole importancia

-no todas- respondió Hermione negando con la cabeza

-haber nombra a alguna… aparte de ti-preguntó la Sly con una sonrisa de lado

-yo pues… este… Harry por ejemplo- dijo la castaña algo dudosa

-tienes razón pero de todas formas debes aprender a divertirte de vez en cuando Herms- dijo Ginny

-si me divierto Ginny solo que lo hago sanamente- dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos

- Hermione perdóname que te lo diga pero leer libros no es exactamente saber divertirse – dijo Pansy

-Y que quieren que haga yo siempre he sido así, no puedo cambiar de la noche a la mañana, además no soy exactamente el tipo de chica que le gusta a todos los hombres

- Hermione eres tan lista para la escuela pero tan tonta para otras cosas – dijo Ginny rodando los ojos – de lo que me acuerdo de la noche de ayer todos los hombres te volteaban a ver, ¿qué no te diste cuenta? Es más hasta Malfoy te miraba de una forma tan extraña que…

- claro que no Ginny- dijo Hermione con un leve sonrojo

- Es cierto Granger ayer hubo un momento en que Draco y tú desaparecieron- dijo Pansy mirando a Hermione acusadoramente - ¿En dónde estaban?

-pues…yo…este fui por algo de tomar y él me acompaño y conversamos eso es todo- dijo la castaña mirando a un interesante punto en el piso

-¿En serio eso es todo?- preguntó la Sly alzando una ceja

-Sí, porque después llegó la…impertinente de Kassandra y…

-Aja los interrumpió ya veo- dijo la ahora sonriente morena –Yo digo que le gusta Draco ó tú qué opinas Ginny

-Sí, yo también creo que le gusta- dijo Ginny

-Ay chicas a veces son insoportables saben- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cierto rubio se encontraba acostado sobre su cama, trataba de recordar lo pasado la noche anterior…_entraron al club nocturno…como siempre, fueron el centro de atención, tanto hombres como mujeres los miraban…pidieron de tomar…Granger se enojó...él fue tras ella…estuvieron discutiendo hasta que la amiga de Granger se lo llevó a bailar…tomaron y tomaron…después todo se volvió muy confuso…Granger se enojó…subieron las escaleras…una habitación… un beso con ¿Granger?...una cachetada…eso no pasó ¿o sí?, ella no ha dicho nada._-él rubio se miró en el espejo y observó su mejilla izquierda ligeramente roja, la tocó y sintió un pequeño dolor, _esa castaña sí que pegaba fuerte. _Entonces eso quería decir que…_cómo pudiste Draco, tu padre debe de estar revolcándose en su tumba, además ella es una Gryffindor y digo no es fea, nada fea, pero eso no debió de pasar… además no creo que tú le gustes a ella, es tan rara… lo mejor será que la ignores Draco, de todos modos a un Malfoy no le puede gustar una simple Gryffindor, ¿o sí?_

-¿Hermano estás ahí?- preguntó Blaise moviendo a Draco bruscamente para que reaccionara

-Si Blaise que quieres- dijo él rubio mirando a su amigo algo fastidiado

-Nada solo que tienes tanto rato sin parpadear que pensé que te habías muerto- dijo él moreno

-No Blaise, eso no va a pasar en un buen rato- dijo Draco con su característica sonrisa de lado

-¿en qué pensabas?

-En que ayer hice la cosa más estúpida del mundo- dijo Draco negando con la cabeza

-¿A sí? ¿Qué hiciste si se puede saber?- dijo él moreno bastante interesado

-júrame que no le vas a decir esto ni a tu almohada amigo- dijo él rubio mirando amenazador a su amigo

-Lo juró- dijo él moreno alzando la mano solemnemente

-creo que yo ayer…besé a Granger – dijo él rubio mirando al techo

-Pero que…como de que crees, ¿la besaste o no la besaste?- dijo Blaise con los ojos como platos

-Si…si la besé

-Draco no lo puedo creer y te correspondió

-Pues…básicamente me separó con una cachetada

Silencio, mucho silencio, Blaise miró a Draco bastante serio hasta que –jajajajajajajajajaajajajajaja- Blaise estalló en una sonora carcajada

-Pero que idiota eres Blaise- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación

-no Draco espera yo… jajaja… ay perdón amigo pero que esperabas que Granger se colgara a tu cuello y te dijera que te ama, perdón por romper tú ilusión pero esa chica no es normal- dijo él moreno volviendo a ponerse serio

-pues si ya lo sabía, la verdad no se en que estaba pensando cuando lo hice, supongo que tuvo que ver el grado de alcohol en mi sangre, porque estando en mis cinco sentidos jamás lo habría hecho- dijo él rubio tratando de auto convencerse

- yo no estaría tan seguro amigo, he notado que esa chica no te es indiferente y no te culpo, la verdad no está nada mal y tiene un cuerpo que…

-Ok, Blaise ya entendí- dijo Draco mosqueado

-Ves, te lo dije, pues si quieres intentar algo con ella adelante amigo, sabes que esos prejuicios acerca de los sangre sucia ya quedaron en el pasado- dijo Blaise – yo por ejemplo intentaré algo con cierta Gryffindor pelirroja

-te gusta la enana Weasley- dijo Draco mirando al moreno sorprendido

-Pues digamos que ya no es tan enana y ayer me pareció…interesante- dijo él moreno mostrando una sonrisa al puro estilo Slytherin –yo digo que nos merecemos una oportunidad, ¿o tú qué crees Draco?

-Si tú lo quieres intentar amigo adelante pero con lo que pasó ayer, yo dudo que Granger me deje acercármele a más de tres metros de distancia-

-Algún día Draco, algún día- dijo Blaise palmeándole la espalda a Draco

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Y bien, que haremos hoy- dijo Ginny impaciente mirando a los seis chicos en la habitación

-ay por favor Ginny, no dijiste hoy en la mañana que te sentías fatal- dijo Hermione

-Sí pero eso fue en la mañana, ya me siento bien- dijo la pelirroja con mucha energía

-Gin no creo que sea bueno que salgamos hoy ya es muy tarde para eso y hoy no vamos a ir a ningún club nocturno, ustedes no se saben controlar- dijo la castaña mirando ceñuda a todos los chicos

-Está bien mamá Hermione- dijo la pelirroja cruzando los brazos como una niña

- entonces hay que planear lo que haremos mañana – dijo ahora Pansy

-¿y qué quieren hacer mañana?- dijo Hermione

- Vamos al cine- dijo Draco emocionado

-¿Qué es el cine?- preguntó Ron confundido

-Yo tengo una idea de a dónde podemos ir- dijo la pelirroja emocionada

-¿a dónde Ginny?- preguntó la castaña

-a un parque de diversiones- dijo la pelirroja mostrando una amplia sonrisa

-me parece bien- dijo Hermione correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su amiga–hay uno a una hora de aquí

-este… chicas, no es por interrumpirlas pero… ¿Qué es un parque de diversiones? –dijo Blaise confundido

-ya lo verán chicos, ya lo verán- dijo Hermione sonriendo – será mejor que descansen porque mañana va a ser un largo día

**Hola mis niñas gracias, gracias, gracias, de verdad que bueno que les gustará el capítulo anterior, todos los reviews que me dejaron me hicieron apurarme con este capítulo que aunque es algo corto es muy necesario, el capítulo que viene será muy divertido y habrá algo más de las parejitas jojo pero bueno ya no digo más. Gracias por su apoyo ****amo el anonimato****, ****VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1****, ****sailor mercuri o neptune****, ****jesica-haruzuchia****, ****Charlotte Weasley****, ****SujesHaleCullen De Malfoy****, ****Adrit126****, ****clamp-girl****, ****Sita-Bloody****, ****Haushinka.A****, ****annyuska14**** y ****Sammy-neko****. Y respecto a tu pregunta ****annyuska14**** si habrá algo de Pansy-Harry y Blaise-Ginny pero la pareja principal es Draco-Hermione y Ron… ya veremos más adelante que pasa con el ;) Gracias por todo, nos leemos pronto.**


	9. SUSTOS, SUSTOS Y MÁS SUSTOS

**Hola mis niñas ya estoy de regreso aquí con el siguiente capítulo, no lo puedo creer 17 reviews en un capítulo muchísimas gracias ****SujesHaleCullen De Malfoy****, ****annyuska14****, ****Amia Snape****, ****btvs22****, ****Caroone****, ****sailor mercuri o neptune****, ****VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1****, ****amo el anonimato****, ****Sabaana****, ****jesica-haruzuchia****, ****Adrit126****, ****Charlotte Weasley****, ****GeDra****, ****clamp-girl****, ****Nuritxu****, ****Sammy-nekko**** y ****Lila-sama**** por sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. ****Amia Snape**** es una buena idea lo de los reviews abiertos pero no se como :S; ****VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1**** Harry si se quedará con Pansy y Ronnie… ya lo veras después ;) y ****Lila-sama**** gracias, me has dado una buena idea. Esta es únicamente la primera parte del parque de diversiones pero bueno, ya no las interrumpo más nos leemos abajo, que lo disfruten.**

**CAPÍTULO 9: SUSTOS, SUSTOS Y MÁS SUSTOS **

-¿y bien, ya están listos?- preguntó la castaña mirando a los seis chicos enfrente suyo– ¿pero qué hacen ustedes vestidos así? – agregó al ver a los tres Slytherin

-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?- preguntó Pansy mirándose a sí misma, llevaba una blusa escotada, una falda y unos tacones altísimos mientras que Draco y Blaise usaban unos trajes bastante formales, con corbata y todo.

-Sí, verán en un parque de diversiones tienen que llevar ropa y zapatos cómodos pues se camina bastante

-Ok entonces vamos a cambiarnos- dijo Pansy llevándose a Draco y a Blaise escaleras arriba

_Minutos más tarde_

-¿Así está mejor?- preguntó Pansy terminando de bajar los últimos escalones

-Si Pansy- dijo Ginny mirándola, llevaba unos jeans entubados oscuros, una playera roja con cuello en v y unos flats del mismo color; luego miró a Draco, este llevaba una camisa polo azul oscuro y unos jeans y por último Blaise también llevaba jeans sólo que él usaba una playera verde.

-Ok…entonces si ya estamos listos ¿nos vamos?-dijo Hermione

-Claro- contestaron los seis jóvenes a unísono

-Somos demasiados creo que hoy no nos iremos en mi carro-dijo Hermione caminando hacia la cochera

-¿entonces en qué nos iremos Herms?- preguntó Harry curioso

-Nos iremos en…esto- dijo la chica abriendo las puertas de una minivan plateada

-¿Y sabes conducir eso?-preguntó Ron algo dudoso

-Si Ron- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa -¿nos vamos ya?

-Sí

-¿Está muy lejos?- preguntó Ron

-mmm…no tanto- dijo la castaña subiéndose al coche

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

UNA HORA MÁS TARDE

-¿ya casi llegamos?- preguntó por milésima vez un pelirrojo

-¡NO! ¡Ronald ya cállate!- gritó Ginny furiosa golpeando a su hermano en la cabeza

-bueno pues yo solo preguntaba- dijo él chico encogiéndose de hombros

-Gracias pelirroja desde hace rato quería hacer eso- dijo Blaise

-Si tú lo hubieras hecho no seguirías entero Zabinni- dijo Ron mirando al moreno amenazante

-Uy…que miedo la comadreja me está amenazando- dijo Blaise fingiendo temblar

-ya párale Zabinni o no respondo- dijo Ron poniéndose del color de su cabello

-¿y si no quiero parar?- preguntó él chico acercando su brazo para golpear al pelirrojo, pero una mano lo paró en su intento

-¡Ya basta se comportan como niños!-dijo Pansy mirando a los dos chicos

-Lo siento- dijeron los dos chicos a unísono

Sólo pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que… -ya casi llegamos- volvió a decir él pelirrojo

-¡YA RON! ¡Ya llegamos!- dijo la exasperada castaña al volante

Todos los chicos se asomaron por la ventana de la camioneta y se quedaron sin habla mirando el enorme lugar.

-Granger, ¿pero que son esos enormes monstruos que torturan a los muggles?- dijo Draco realmente aterrorizado viendo como un grupo de gente en una especie de carro a toda velocidad gritaba fuertemente

-no son monstruos Malfoy se llaman montañas rusas y pronto nos subiremos a una- dijo la castaña sonriendo por el comentario del rubio

-Herms ¿eso es seguro?- preguntó el pelirrojo mirando dudoso hacia la montaña rusa

-Si Ronnie- dijo la castaña –Vamos a comprar los boletos chicos

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Y bien, ¿qué quieren hacer primero, quieren subir a una montaña rusa? - dijo Hermione mostrándoles un mapa en sus manos

-¡No! Yo elijo primero por favor- dijo la pelirroja dando pequeños saltitos de emoción –vayamos aquí- la pelirroja señalando una pequeña casita en el mapa

-ok

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Siete chicos se encontraban mirando una casa algo tétrica, había algo de gente haciendo fila para entrar. –Ginny, ¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar aquí? No se ve muy divertido que digamos- dijo Ron algo dudoso formándose en la fila

-Si Ron no seas llorón- dijo Ginny rondando los ojos

-Si te da miedo mejor quédate aquí afuera- dijo Hermione

-Está bien, entonces aquí los espero- dijo Ron sonriente caminando hacia la salida del lugar

-y allá va un ejemplo de la valentía Gryffindor- dijo Draco burlón

Pero Ron lo alcanzó a escuchar y se volteó – ¿qué dijiste Malfoy?

-Acaso estás sordo- dijo él rubio desafiante

-Este…chicos…ya nos toca entrar- dijo Ginny interrumpiendo la pelea de los chicos

-Vamos- dijo Ron entrando primero

Dentro de la casa todo era algo tenebroso, las únicas luces que había eran las de unas pequeñas antorchas que daban el efecto "lúgubre" al lugar, estaba bastante sucio y empolvado, había algunos muebles viejos y destartalados esparcidos por el lugar. En el piso había unas flechas fluorescentes que indicaban el camino para salir.

Hermione comenzó a caminar por el camino indicado cuando de repente las luces de la antorchas se apagaron dejando la visibilidad en el lugar nula, no se veía nada excepto las flechas en el suelo. Todo estaba en completo silencio hasta que a lo lejos se escucharon unos pasos. Hermione instintivamente tomó la mano de la persona a su lado y la apretó fuertemente, de repente los pasos se detuvieron y la luz de una linterna alumbro el rostro de un hombre enmascarado frente a ella

-¡BU!-

-Ahhhhhhh- gritó la castaña y se abrazó fuertemente del chico al que antes había tomado de la mano

-ay por Merlín deben de estar bromeando, ¿en serio quieren asustarme con eso?- dijo él rubio señalando a un hombre con una máscara bastante mal hecha –amigo no pierdas tu tiempo y vete a otro lado- Él hombre de la máscara se encogió de hombros y camino hacia otro lado.

-Esto no es posible y a esto le tenía miedo el Weasel- dijo él rubio rodando los ojos y comenzando a caminar _pero espera… porque no se movía,_ él rubio miró a su alrededor y se vio rodeado por un par de brazos y una melena castaña

-eeeste… ¿Granger?- dijo él chico moviendo suavemente a la castaña para que reaccionara

La castaña no sabía a quién había abrazado, pero al escuchar esa voz lo reconoció al instante, _no puede ser… porque a él, Hermione eres una tonta porque lo abrazaste, ahora se va a burlar de ti hasta el cansancio, valiente Gryffindor que resultaste- _se regaño mentalmente la chica, rápidamente abrió los ojos y se despegó del chico –Malfoy lo siento yo no…- comenzó a decir la chica

-Ya Granger déjalo si, vamos afuera – dijo él rubio tomando a la castaña por los hombros y conduciéndola hacia afuera por el camino de las flechas

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny se encontraba emocionada mirando el interior de la casona vieja cuando de pronto las luces del lugar se apagaron y unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse, la chica comenzó a caminar a tientas por el lugar para llegar al centro de la casa donde se encontraban las flechas que indicaban el camino de salida, de repente, se escucharon varios gritos por todo el lugar y la pelirroja comenzó a desesperarse, cuando llegó al camino rumbo a la salida un par de dedos en su espalda la detuvieron en su andar

-¡AHHHH!- gritó espantada la pelirroja, al girarse volteo para todos lados y no vio nada hasta que bajó la mirada y se encontró con un hombre enano que traía una máscara horrible y tenía una sonrisa burlona

-Si será idiota como se le ocurre maldito imbécil- la pelirroja furiosa comenzó a golpear al pequeño hombre fuertemente con su bolso

-Ah…ah…señorita…pare…es mi trabajo…por favor…ah- decía el hombre que recibía los bolsazos de la joven

-Hey, hey, hey… pelirroja para, lo vas a matar- dijo Blaise que se acercó al reconocer el grito de la chica

-Cállate Zabinni no te metas- dijo la chica sin dejar de golpear al hombre en el suelo

-Cálmate Weasley estas muy nerviosa- dijo el chico quitándole la bolsa de las manos

-¡Oye!- le reclamó Ginny

-Vente vámonos-dijo el joven jalando a la pelirroja rumbo a la salida

-Vieja loca- escupió el hombrecillo levantándose del suelo

-Oiga con ella no se meta- dijo el moreno regresándose al escuchar al hombre

-Ya, ya, está bien- dijo el hombre alzando los brazos

-Vámonos pelirroja- dijo el chico arrastrando de la mano a la joven

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya fuera de la casa Draco miró fijamente a la castaña – y bien Granger, ¿qué fue eso?

-¿Qué fue qué?- dijo Hermione respondiéndole con otra pregunta al rubio

-No puedo creer que te haya asustado ese tipo, su máscara era tan falsa y se supone que eres una Gryffindor – dijo él rubio burlón

-no me asusté- respondió la Gryffindor retadora

-¿a no? Entonces querías abrazarme- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado

-¡Qué! Malfoy por favor no digas estupideces- dijo la castaña rodando los ojos algo nerviosa

-Ya sabía yo que te gustaba-dijo Draco insistiendo sin borrar su sonrisa

-Ya está bien- dijo la castaña exasperada –si me asusté, se que fue una estupidez pero…no me lo esperaba

-Miedosa- dijo él rubio en voz baja pero la Gryffindor lo alcanzó a escuchar -¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó la joven enojada

-Nada Granger, oye como que ya se tardaron en salir ¿no?- dijo él rubio mirando hacia la puerta de salida de la casona

-Si de hecho si- dijo la chica mirando hacia la misma dirección –hay que esperar un rato haber si salen

-bueno- dijo él rubio simplemente encogiéndose de hombros

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-quien te viera pelirroja, tan pequeña que te ves pero tan agresiva que eres- dijo Blaise burlón ya en la salida de la casa

-ay Zabinni no fastidies, ese idiota me espantó y luego se empezó a burlar de mí, si hubiera traído mi varita le hubiera hecho un buen hechizo mocomurciélago- dijo Ginny enojada con los puños cerrados

-pelirrroja pero que vengativa eres, además recuerda que es el mundo muggle y tú eres todavía menor de edad, si hechizaras a alguien te romperían la varita- dijo el moreno

-es verdad, pero al menos de una golpiza no se escapó- dijo la pelirroja sonriente

-por tu culpa, ese hombre no va a volver a trabajar- dijo Blaise serio

-es verdad pobre hombre- dijo la joven también poniéndose seria, pero al voltear a ver al moreno este estalló en una sonora carcajada a la que la pelirroja, se unió rápidamente

-chicos como les fue- dijo Hermione acercándose a los dos jóvenes sonrientes

-muy bien- dijeron Blaise y Ginny a unísono

-faltan Pansy, Ron y Harry- dijo la castaña -¿no los vieron cuando salían?

-mmm… no de hecho no- dijo la pelirroja ya calmada

-allá vienen- dijo Draco señalando a los tres chicos, Harry y Pansy venían ayudando a un pálido pelirrojo a salir

-por Merlín, ¿pero qué le pasó?- preguntó Ginny que se acercó alarmada a su hermano

-yo…yo…este…-comenzó a decir Ron

-Parkinson y yo nos lo encontramos...

_FLASHBACK_

_Harry se encontraba caminando por la casa del terror, aunque sinceramente después de haber vencido al señor tenebroso una casa con fantasmas y monstruos falsos no le parecía demasiado, comenzó a recorrer el oscuro lugar cuando observó que un "monstruo" caminaba directo hacia cierta morena Slytherin que se encontraba desprevenida. Harry se acercó rápidamente a la morena y la jaló para llevarla fuera del lugar_

_-Hey suéltame que te pasa- comenzó a decir Pansy_

_-Parkinson, Parkinson, cálmate soy yo, Harry- dijo el _

_-Idiota que te pasa por que me asustas- dijo Pansy enojada_

_-Cálmate si, vi que se te acercaba un hombre y quise ayudar- dijo el chico ofendido_

_-San Potter tú siempre con tu complejo de héroe- dijo la morena rodando los ojos_

_-Discúlpame Parkinson, no te vuelvo a ayudar- dijo Harry comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, pero no pudo continuar porque los gritos de la Slytherin lo detuvieron._

_-¡Potter, Potter!-gritó Pansy horrorizada mirando hacia el suelo _

_-Ahora que quieres te dije que no te volvía a ayudar- dijo Harry fastidiado_

_-A mi no me ayudes Potter, pero a él sí es tu amigo- dijo Pansy señalando al pelirrojo en el piso _

_-¡Ron! ¡Ron, reacciona!- dijo Harry acercándose rápidamente al pelirrojo_

_-Que, que paso- dijo Ron con una débil voz_

_-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí Potter-dijo Pansy un poco menos preocupada_

_-Si_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

-y eso fue lo que pasó- dijo Pansy

-¿Cómo te sientes Ronald?-dijo la castaña acariciando la mejilla de su amigo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por cierto rubio

-bien creo- dijo Ron rojo hasta las ojeras – en realidad sólo me asusté con un tipo enmascarado y me caí de espaldas, pero no me pasó nada

-ok, si ya está bien entonces, ¿ahora qué hacemos?-dijo Draco

-ahora si vayamos a la montaña rusa- dijo Hermione

-al monstruo que tortura a los muggles- dijo Draco visiblemente preocupado

-Exactamente ahí Malfoy- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa

**Y bien que les pareció por favor díganmelo por favor en un review. Nos leemos pronto. Besos. **


End file.
